The Princess of Love and Beauty & the King Slayer
by Issi Targaryen
Summary: Cassia is the other child of Rhaegar and Lyanna. Twin sister to Jon Snow. When Cassia is forced from her home, she is told to go to Winterfell to find out who her Mother was. When she gets there, everything doesn't go as she hoped they would. Jaime/OFC
1. Promises

__Disclaimer: I do not own the A Song of Fire and Ice book series or the HBO series Game of Thrones. I only own Cassia and the idea to create this story.__

* * *

><p><em>"Promise me, Ned." <em>Were the last words spoken by Lyanna Stark, as her Brother Eddard stood over her holding a baby boy. Her son. When he agreed to the promise, she passed on knowing that her children were safe. But, where was the other baby?

Shortly after the birthing of the twins, a boy and a girl, a young mid-wife saw that the girl had the Targaryen hair and offered to protect the child. To keep her from Robert Baratheon's war hammer and judgement. Weak, bleeding Lyanna agreed placing a small kiss on her baby girl's forehead only to watch her leave in the midwife's arms.

* * *

><p><em>Eighteen years later - Trident<em>

"Cassia! What did I tell you about sneaking out?" The now middle aged Mid-wife Eira scolded the young lady as she dragged her back into their little cottage in the woods.

Cassia ran her fingers with her free hand through her long and thick black and silver curls. One side was the genetic and highly well known Targaryen Silver while the other was black. To have two different hair colors were very unusual in Westeros, she was as far as she knows, the only one that is blessed with it.

"I needed some fresh air, Eira." She defended, with annoyance in her mismatched eyes. On the left, where the black hair was, had a dark lilac eye while the side with the silver, was gray.

The woman shook her head, muttering to herself when they were in the house about how she was just like her Wolf Mother. Always looking for adventure instead of staying where she was supposed to be.

"Now, where's the fun in that? There's nothing for me to do in these woods besides needle point." Cassia stated, gesturing in disgust towards the discarded embroidery that she had been forced to do earlier.

"I want adventure. I want to ride a Horse, Eira! I saw a stable just outside the woods, if you would just like me out for one day and let me ride. I promise never to sneak out again." She continued in almost a begging way, thinking that her motherly figure would give in and let her out. Instead, she was given this as her answer.

"You have your Mother's Wolf blood." That just caused her to nearly scream at the top of her voice from frustration.

"If I have her blood. If I am so much like her, why don't you tell me about her! Tell me her name, tell me how she was like, where she was from! Just tell me something about her so it doesn't feel like I'm in her shadow, constantly being compared someone I don't even know." Cassia exclaimed, letting out her anger on never being told of the woman who brought her into the world.

Eira sat down in a nearby wooden chair and sighed.

"It is not my place to tell you about her. But, what I can tell you that she is from Winterfell. You have Northern blood in you, my little Princess of Love and Beauty." The Mid-wife told her using the title for the young lady, causing her to smile. At least she knew something. Even though it wasn't much help.

Embracing her, Cassia laughed.

"Guess that makes me a Northern Dragon, huh?" She teased, pulling away only to go over and mess with the pots.

"No. You have both Wolf blood and Dragon blood." Eira said, pulling a bag of potatoes over to her to peel. When looking for a knife, Cassia handing one over to her handle first.

"Cassia.." She heard from behind her, as she walked over to the cutting board to start cutting up some meat.

"Yes, Eira?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at the graying haired woman.

"Should anything happen to me, promise me that you'll travel to Winterfell. There you will find out who your Mother was. You should see why Rhaegar Targaryen, your father, loved her so." Eira told the young mismatched eyed lady.

The very though of losing the woman who cared for her made her throat clinch tightly to where she could barely speak. Fearing that if she did speak, it would be weak and wavering, Cassia only nodded.

The two women prepared through supper, clueless of what was going to happen after night fall.

* * *

><p><em>Seven hours later - Midnight<em>

_CRASH!_

Cassia sprung from her bed in the back of the cottage, hastily putting on her robe before running to the front to see that someone had thrown a lite torch. Quickly setting the room ablaze, as well as the rest of the house.

"GIVE US THE TARGARYEN BASTARD! KING ROBERT WON'T REST UNTIL THE TARGARYENS ARE DEAD!" A male voice shouted, as Eira got to her with a thick black cloak in hand.

"Cassia, you have to run." The Mid-wife told her, putting it around her as questions of what was going on buzzed around the young girl's mind.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I like to think that Jon Snow is Rhaegar and Lyanna's son so, that's another reason why this fic was inspired. Though I do owe CityGirl13 because I've been reading her Game of Thrones fan fics and they are just WOW! If you haven't read her, please do! You will not be disaapointed!<em>**

**_Now, I hope you liked the first chapter and how Cassia looks. I figured it would be a good little quirk to add to a child of Westeros! And the reason for the little title Eira gave Cas was because of Lyanna, being crowned The Queen of Love and Beauty by Rhaegar being given blue winter roses. *Thank you Google since I only have the first book*_**

**_Til next time! ;)_**


	2. Run to Winterfell, Cassia!

__Disclaimer: I do not own the A Song of Fire and Ice book series or the HBO series Game of Thrones. I only own Cassia and the idea to create this story.__

* * *

><p>"Eira, I'm not leaving with you." Cassia stated as she was pushed by the older woman, out the back door of their burning cottage. The man's yells were getting more and more impatient, even louder once she was outside.<p>

"I will buy you some time. Now, you go to that stable, saddle a horse and run. You understand? _Run _to Winterfell as if the Old God of Death is behind you. _GO!" _Eira hissed in a low whisper so they wouldn't be heard.

With tears welled up in her eyes, she embraced the woman who was like a Mother to her one last time before running into the darkness of the woods around them.

As Cassia ran to the stable, which was about three or four miles away from the cottage and all the way there she was wondering how they found her.

_'Why does King Robert want me dead?' _And she answered her own question with a memory of her when she was about 12.

* * *

><p><em>Six Years Earlier<em>

"Eira, why can't I go outside and swim in the river?" Twelve year old Cassia asked her caregiver, with pure curiosity in her mismatched eyes.

The redheaded woman looked over at the little girl, thinking of what to say without sounding too frightening. Clearing her throat, she set down her needlework turned towards the girl and brushed a stray ebony curl to the side.

"The reason why is that the King Robert might found out where you are and lock you away. He's not fond of Targaryens either but, one would think that he would be over that by now. Your Mother was his betrothed and when she left him for Rhaegar Targaryen, he believed it to be kidnapping and killed your father." Eira admitted, still never telling Cassia who her Mother was. It wasn't her place to say since she was not family. She believed that news like that should be spoken by a relative.

A little sniffle was heard from the little Wolf Dragon Princess as tears fell down her cheeks.

"He is a Bad King." Little Cassia mused the only way a child would. And of course, just from hearing her words, the Mid-wife laughed heartily.

"Yes, he is a bad King."

And ever since then, she's had a small hatred that grew over the years. Especially when she heard that her half-siblings and stepmother were slaughtered by the Lannisters and brought to him. Then a hate grow in her for the family of Lions.

* * *

><p><em>Present day<em>

Cassia saddled up a black stallion named Grimm and mounted it, running towards the cottage. This time it was much faster to get there when on foot.

Staying in the shadows with the hood of her cloak up to hide the silver side of her hair, she slowed her horse to a stop. Seeing Eira standing in front of the three men alive but sadly, with a sword at her neck.

"I will ask you again, woman. Where. Is. The. Girl?" The blonde man asked, on his foot and the sword in his hand. The one that was at her friend's neck.

"And again, Lannister. I. Do not. Know." Eira told him, looking in the direction that Cassia was in and they two locked teary eyes with each other. The blonde man noticed and smirked as he lowed his sword but didn't sheath it.

"I think you do. How about we draw her out?" He mused, taking his sword and thrusting it into the woman's stomach hard enough for the tip of his sword to appear out of her back.

Cassia bit back a scream, slapping her hand over her mouth pulling the reins back causing Grimm to back up.

_SNAP!_

Grimm had stepped on a twig.

"There!" The Lannister told his two men, sheathing his sword before mounting his horse.

"Damn, come on!" She hissed, turning her horse around and full on galloping towards the three Forks. In her mind she was repeating which one would take her North.

_'Green leads North. Green leads North.' _

Cassia could hear the men on their horses chasing her and shout. That only urges her to go faster so, she wouldn't be killed like her Father.

Nearing the forks, she couldn't help but notice a cliff. The next bit of land was connected to the long way around. But, Gods help her if the three men were brave enough to follow her.

"When I say jump, Grimm. Jump." She said into her horses ear, urging him to go faster watching as the edge got closer. And closer.

"Jump!" She yelled and they jumped off the cliff, over the Blue Fork and landed safely on the land.

With a bright grin on her face, happy that she made the jump, Cassia looked up to see that the men did not follow her down.

"Dragon bitch sprouted wings and flew over!" One of the men exclaimed in horror, as the Lannister man glared down at her taking in her lilac and gray eyes and engraving them into his memory for the next time he sees her.

Glaring back at the green eyed man, Cassia turned around and followed the Green fork to the North into more woods. To hide her direction from the three on the cliff.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you all so much for the story alert, favs and reviews! I really appreicate them!<em>**

**_And I am very happy of all the views I got too. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this one._**

**_I had to have Jaime be a little bit of an A-hole in this part because he's a hawt son of a gun when he's bad. *winks*_**

**_Til next time, Lovies! _**


	3. Arrival

__Disclaimer: I do not own the A Song of Fire and Ice book series or the HBO series Game of Thrones. I only own Cassia and the idea to create this story.__

* * *

><p>It took almost a week but, Cassia had finally made it to Winterfell. Well, she wasn't there yet exactly but, she was getting close. She was feeling very weak since she ate her last loaf of stolen bread the other night when she stopped. The growling and gnawing feeling in her stomach, was not a good sign either.<p>

Shaking her head causing her black and silver curls to sway, trying to get her mind off of her hunger.

"You're almost there, Cassia." She told herself, passing a sign that read that Winterfell was almost half a mile away. Seeing that brought a smile to her despite the pain that she's felt these past few days.

Maybe she had some family in Winterfell since Eira told her that her Mother was from there. And just to help even more, she did look like her or so she was told. She didn't know for sure.

Whistling sharply, Cassia told Grimm to speed up so she get to Winterfell faster. And maybe get some food faster too.

And within hour, if that long, she saw a little headstone saying Winterfell and looking ahead was a big stone wall. Inside was where maybe her family resided.

Urging her horse forward, she entered the castle only to be stopped by men with sword aimed at her when they took note of her being there.

Grimm reared back nearly making Cassia's hood fall back. She was clueless of how people in the North felt about the Targaryens. But she didn't want to know if it was bad.

"Stand down!" A deep Northern accented voice was heard as her horse calmed and she made sure her hood was still in place. The men around her sheathed their sword and made a path for the man who had stopped them. Leaning to the side to see, she saw that it was a tall man with dark hair and gray eyes like her. His trim beard with dark but was starting to gray.

When he got to her horse and looked up at Cassia, he looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Lyanna?" He asked her, making her confused.

"My name is Cassia, Ser." She corrected him before feeling her head swim and raising her hand to hold her head. A sheepish smile curved her cupid's bow lips, turning towards the man.

"Forgive me but, I have not eaten since the day before yesterday and I am very much in need of some food." Cassia told him, feeling faint from lack of food. Suddenly, her world went black.

* * *

><p><em>Ned's view<em>

The young girl on the black horse looked just like Lyanna. But, the only thing that was off was her left eye. It was the eye of a Targaryen. Before Ned could answer her when she said that she hadn't eaten, she fainted.

He caught her before she hit the ground and when she was in mid fall, he noticed something that looked like silver from under her hood. Another Targaryen trait.

"I'll take her to the Guest's house." Ned stated as he settled the girl named Cassia in his arms, before walking away.

Once he was there and got her in one of the rooms, he laid her down and the hood fell back to reveal her hair. One side silver and the other black as ebony. Just like her eyes, they were mismatched.

"How is this possible?" He asked aloud to no one while undoing her cloak to see that she was only in her sleeping gown and robe. That raised more questions in Lord Stark's mind as the girl's steady breathing filled the room.

* * *

><p><em>Four hours later - Cassia's View<em>

Cassia stirred from her rest and opened her mismatched eyes, only to see that she was in a room with stone walls and a very comfortable bed with gray and black furs. Sitting up, she looked out the window near by and smiled. She was in Winterfell, judging from the soon to be barren trees outside.

_"Why do you have the Targaryen traits, little one?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wow! Two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll!<em>**

**_Well, Cassia made it to Winterfell in one piece. But, how will Ned take it when he hears that she is Rhaegar Targaryen's daughter and possibly could also be Lyanna's? _**

**_Tell me what you think so far by leaving a review! 3_**

**_Bye!_**


	4. Feeling of Belong

__Disclaimer: I do not own the A Song of Fire and Ice book series or the HBO series Game of Thrones. I only own Cassia and the idea to create this story.__

* * *

><p>Spinning around causing her black and silver waves to do spin as well, Cassia saw the man from before when she first entered the Castle of Winterfell.<p>

"Pardon?" She asked, taken back by what he had asked. She knew that her silver hair was well known but, she didn't expect to hear something about it so fast.

"Forgive me. I am Lord Eddard Stark, welcome to Winterfell, Lyanna." Lord Stark told her, and having her fiery Father's blood along with her wild Mothers, she could resist the urge to correct the man.

"You are forgiven, my Lord as long as you forgive me. My name is Cassia, but my middle name is Lyanna. Cassia Lyanna Targaryen." She introduced herself, standing from the bed and curtsying slightly.

Her mismatched eyes were on the floor so Cassia watched Lord Stark's shoes in front of her. He reached out his hand and put his fingers under her chin, pushing up her head so he could see her face. When he brought it up, they locked eyes and once again, he looked like he had seen a ghost.

Seeing that she might have seen his face whiten, he covered it up with a chuckle and a smile.

"You look like a Lyanna. Tell me Cassia, who was your Father? The Mad King?" He questioned, mentioning her Grandfather.

Letting a shudder travel over her body, she crinkled her nose with disgust.

"Seven Hells no. My Father was Rhaegar Targaryen, his son. My Mother died shortly after bringing me into the world, I never knew her." Cassia told him, seeing him think as he nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"My friend, Eira, always told me that I had my Mother's Wolf Blood and last night before she was killed by the thieves who broke into our cottage.." She lied, knowing the complete and honest truth. That a Lannister had came looking for her and killed Eira to lure her out. As much as it hurt her not to run over to her friend and grief, she wasn't foolish enough to run into a trap.

"She told me that my Mother was from Winterfell. And that should anything happen to her, come here and find out who my Mother was. Did you happen to know her, Lord Stark?" She asked, biting her bottom lip out of nerves. She was very curious and wanted to know. But, seeing the look on his face, she didn't know what to do. Until he shook his head meaning no.

"I'm afraid not, little Targaryen. I was a ward of the Vale, in my younger years and spent most of my days in the Eyrie." Lord Stark told her, making her sit back on her bed. Seeing the young girl's sadness in her mismatched dark lilac and gray eyes, he knelt down facing her.

"But, you do have Northern blood in you. There is no doubt in that." He comforted her before laying a kiss on her forehead. Cassia couldn't help but smile. She had no Father figure in her life so, it made her happy when he did that simple small gesture.

Lord Stark stood and motioned towards a chair close by, with a light grayish purple dress laid out on the back.

"My daughter, Sansa, heard about another young girl in the castle in her sleeping gown and robe and immediately went to her dresses to find you something to wear. Finding that for you." He explained, as she went over to the dress and gently ran her fingers over it. It was thick to withstand the coldness of the North yet it was very beautiful.

"Thank you, my Lord. You are very kind and generous. But I shall not stand longer then two days, I do not wish to be a burden." Cassia told him, not feeling right about staying in a castle. Where she didn't belong.

"Cassia, you are welcome to stay here as long as you wish. Besides, my Wife would have my head if she knew that I sent a young lady out into nature. Winter is coming after all."

And with those words being spoke, she couldn't help but feel a warm sensation over her body. Like she had heard them before. Only being said with a different voice, a woman's voice and it wasn't Eira.

"Well, allow me to let you wash and change. I will send a maid to help you." He said walking over to the door and leaving her to her thoughts.

Looking around, Cassia couldn't believe how kind and open Lord Stark was to her. From being more in the South all of her life, the people of the South speak ill of those in the North. While those in the South are almost as harsh as the heat. But, he was treating her like she was long lost family.

Seeing a brush on the vanity with a mirror close by and knowing that her waves were going to be hectic when wet, she went over, took the brush in hand and started at her black and silver hair. And when she heard the knocks on the door and the timid voice of a maid, she told her to come in.

* * *

><p><em>Ned's View<em>

Right as he left Cassia in the room, he made way over to the Godswood. He needed some time to think before facing his wife. Who had probably heard about the strange girl wandering into their castle on a black horse with mismatched eyes and hair. With an eye and side of her hair, the Targaryen traits.

Frankly as soon as he sat on a rock by it, Catelyn walked up.

"Ned, what is this I hear of a girl riding into Winterfell with the eye and hair of a Targaryen? The King and his family will be here in a month and she arrives and is treated as if she were Family. You must send her away!" She spoke harshly to him, standing in front of him. When he looked up at her with his glassy gray eyes, the fierce look in her blue eyes faded slightly

"My love, are you truly that blind not to see it? Eighteen years ago, I lost my sister. Now, a young eighteen year old girl comes here saying that she never knew her Mother because she died in child birth, coming here to find out who she was. Lyanna was covered in blood when I got to her. And this girl told me herself, that her Father was Rhaegar Targaryen. Don't you see it?" Ned asked his wife, as she still was puzzled.

"See what?" Catelyn questioned, shaking her head causing her red hair to do the same.

"She has the eye and hair of a Stark as well as a Targaryen, Cat. She's Lyanna and Rhaegar's daughter."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Like it? Love it? Leave me a lovely review! 3<em>**

**_So, Ned is reunited with his Niece and Catelyn must be feeling mighty bad for wanting to get rid of Cassia right about now. Will the others be told of their cousin's parentange or will that be another tale for another day?_**

**_P.S. if anyone is curious of what Cassia looks like? Look up Liv Tyler as Arwen and just imagine the right side of hair silver and left eye a dark lilac color. And to those who want to know what my vision of Lyanna looks? Eva Green as Morgan in Camelot. Not sure of who to have for my Rhaegar just yet. Would like some suggestions._**

**_Until next time,_**

**_my lovelies!_**


	5. Meeting the littles Wolves and Kraken

__Disclaimer: I do not own the A Song of Fire and Ice book series or the HBO series Game of Thrones. I only own Cassia and the idea to create this story.__

* * *

><p>Cassia was finished with her bath and getting ready to meet Lord Stark's family. Her black and silver waves cascaded down her back while her mismatched gray and lilac eyes were filled with joy. She's been alone, save for Eira, almost all of her life so she was very happy to meet other people.<p>

"Lady Cassia, the Lord's family should be waiting for you in the Great hall." The maid, who introduced herself as Vanya told her, once finished with helping her make sure her dress was on straight and proper. It was a tad tight on her slightly curved frame.

"Thank you, Vanya. And please, when we're alone you can call me Cassia." Cassia mused, standing up and embracing her new friend. The first of many that she would make here in Winterfell.

Right as she stepped out of the room, she was escorted to the Great Hall by a Guard. He looked to be in his early or mid forties and she couldn't help but notice him study her up and down. Like he was trying to compare her to someone.

"If there is something about me that interests you, draw a picture. It would last you much longer, Ser." She politely stated causing the man to blink. As if her attitude was from someone in his past.

"Forgive me. You just look like someone who once would run through these halls. You have her same spirit." He said when they got to the wooden doors of the Great Hall. He opened the door for her and Cassia was immediately swallowed into a hug. One by a flame haired girl that looked younger then her by a few years.

"I see that Sansa has taken to you quickly." Lord Stark chuckled, standing next to an equally redheaded woman that she guessed to be Sansa's Mother and Lord Stark's wife.

"Finally, another girl to talk to besides my little horse faced sister. And I knew that dress would like amazing on you, the moment I saw it!" Sansa told me, breaking the embrace and holding my hands in hers. While she had said Horse face, Cassia noticed a shorter girl that looked around twelve with dark hair and gray eyes glaring at the redhead, poking her tongue out. Making her bit her own to keep from laughing. That little sisterly motion let her know that she was the sister but, she was cute. A little plain but she was still adorable in her own way.

"It's very nice to meet another girl as well, Sansa. And thank you so much for lending me your dress." She thanked her, before the younger girl moved over to her.

"I'm Arya and Father told me that you were riding a horse when you came here. Do you think that maybe you could take me riding? Mother won't let me." Little Arya asked her, instantly reminding her of herself. The want for adventure and being free. And she even noticed the makeshift sword in her right hand.

"Of course, I promise that I will take you riding.. Only if you promise me that you will help me with Swordplay." Cassia promised and asked for one of her own gesturing towards the makeshift one, and right as the little girl was going to answer her, a boy around nineteen laughed. He was taller out of the boys that she's seen with bright blue eyes and light brown hair. There was him, three with reddish brown hair and gray eyes and the other with dark almost black curls and gray eyes.

"You've wielded a sword?" He asked with a puzzled look in his face, as his laughter filled the room. The two of the other oldest boys had started by stopped when Lady Stark cast them a stern look.

Licking her plump lips slightly, Cassia looked down at Arya with a wolfish and mischievous smile before walking over to them.

"Judging from the eyes and hair of the others, you are not a Stark." She started, and heard him tell her his name.

"I am sorry to disappoint, my Lady. I am a Greyjoy from the Iron Islands. Theon Greyjoy." He introduced himself acting as if she was supposed to be impressed. Of course, he continued speaking leaning in closer to Cassia.

"And I have a sword that you would probably love to see." Theon whispered into her ear but, not low enough because she saw the looks on the other boys faces.

Fighting the urge to vomit, she just smile and leaned as if she were going to kiss him. Arya noticed and grimaced in disgust but was still watching with slight interest.

"I want a sword made of Steel, Greyjoy. Not of soft flesh." And with Cassia saying those words, her knee greeted his 'sword.'

Groans of pain were heard from the boy as she smiled innocently at the other children, laughing. Arya was the first to embrace Cassia, obviously liking the fact that she wasnt swayed by the Kraken.

* * *

><p><em>Ned's View<em>

Watching Cassia nearly send Theon Greyjoy to his knees, Ned was not surprised as he chuckled. While Catelyn was all together shocked.

"She's a bit too much like Lyanna." Catelyn whispered to her husband, obviously instantly seeing the deceased Wolf Maiden doing the same thing. He chuckled to himself.

"Wolf and Dragon blood is quite interesting when mixed." He whispered back, mentally wondering why Jon didn't come out the same. Hot headed and always looking for adventure or trouble like his twin sister.

Seeing the two together, he could see the resemblance. Especially in their smiles and from their hair. Well, half of it when he looked at Cassia.

* * *

><p><em>Robb's View<em>

_'What a vision.. Subtle curves and enchanting eyes..' _The eldest Stark boy thought to himself, once he saw the girl that Father had been telling him and his siblings about. Cassia Targaryen, daughter of Rhaegar.

Robb was absolutely taken by her and even after seeing what she did to Theon, he didn't shy away.

"Any woman who is sane enough not to be swayed by his charms is worth knowing. Robb Stark, milady." He introduced himself, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. For him to lightly brush them against her soft alabaster skin.

* * *

><p><em>Cassia's View<em>

Robb Stark had just kissed her hand and she had to swallow softly to fight back the bile that had risen. Not that she thought him ugly or anything, he was very handsome. But, her mind was telling her not to accept his advances.

"I'm not one slimy tentacles, Robb." Cassia joked, before feeling her leg being squeezed. Taking her hand away, she looked down to see the smallest of the boys. And catching what Lord Stark had said, his name was Rickon.

Kneeling down, she smiled at him warmly.

"Hello there, Rickon. Aren't you a little cutie." She complimented him, only for the little boy to run over to Lady Stark and hide behind the skirt of her dress. Everything laughed as the other youngest boy came up.

"I'm Bran, Lady Cassia. Pleasure to meet you." Bran told her making her shake her head while giggling.

"None of this 'Lady' business. Just call me Cassia, please. I'm not used to such treatment." She told him inwardly praying that everyone heard her. And maybe would listen.

"You are a child of Winterfell and have Wolf blood in your veins. You are worthy, my dear." Lady Stark said back, with a motherly smile that Cassia has always seen Eira give her.

Standing fully on her feet, she turned to the last of the boys. The one with the black curls and gray eyes. As she studied him, she couldn't help but feel a instant bond to him. As if he were her brother. He bowed when she got to him, raising a brow.

"My name is Jon Snow, Lady Cassia. I am Lord Stark's bastard." He stated causing her to be confused. But, her expression changed when she looked over at the Lady Stark and saw the look on her face. The pain of betrayal and hate. All that towards such a nice young man.

"Rise, Lord Snow for you are not alone." Cassia mused making him stand straight with a puzzled look. Smiling lightly, she giggled.

"I am a Bastard as well. And I should say that I do know of the hate that is directed towards you." She continued, side glanced to Lady Stark which made her stop glaring daggers at the poor young man.

_'No one deserves such hate.' _She thought to herself, seeing Jon smile at her as she smiled back.

"Well, now that the Children all know each other, Cassia, this is my lovely wife, Catelyn Stark." Ned introduced the older woman to her. When she curtsied in front of her and looked up, she saw realization in blue eyes of Lady Stark.

Choosing to ignore the expression, Cassia was dragged away by Sansa to sit and eat next to her.

Meanwhile, Robb sat next to a still groaning Theon and Jon who was starting to laugh at the wounded Greyjoy, his eyes still on the Targaryen girl.

* * *

><p><em>Jon's View<em>

Jon finally stopped his laughing and noticed the look on his Half-brother's face and followed his gaze to Cassia. All of a sudden, he felt like ripping out Robb's eyes, shoving them down his throat and then chopping off his head.

_'Seven hells? Where did that come from?' _He thought to himself, shocked that he would think that. Blinking a few times, he looked at the Targaryen bastard and saw the slight resemblance between them.

Could he be related to her? If so, that would explain why he wanted to maim the eldest Stark son. But, he just shook the feeling off and enjoyed the rest of the night. Fighting the urge to tear Theon limb from limb as he constantly flirted with Cassia and listening to Robb say what he would show to her the next day, around the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Love it? Review and Fav!<strong>

**Cassia has met the Stark Children, Theon Greyjoy and Jon Snow. As well as the Lady Stark.**

**Now, I know you all must think I'm crazy for having Robb like Cassia but, there is a method to my madness..**

**I JUST LIKE MAKING CHARACTERS SUFFER! MUAHAHAHAHHAA!**

***clears throat* Anyway, I switched the actress for Cassia. Instead of Liv Tyler, whom a realized is a little old to be playing an Eighteen year old, the actress is Katie Mcgrath as Morgana from Merlin. I figured if I find a gif with her and Arthur, it could be Cassia and Jaime in a way. 3 Oh, and I finally decided on my Rhaegar! Drum roll, please?**

***drums roll***

**ORLANDO BLOOM AS LEGOLAS FROM LOTR! 3**

**Okay, till next time my Thronies!**


	6. A Plan and a Kiss

__Disclaimer: I do not own the A Song of Fire and Ice book series or the HBO series Game of Thrones. I only own Cassia and the idea to create this story.__

* * *

><p>Few days after her arrival, Cassia was told by Sansa that the King and his family were traveling to Winterfell. Seeing as Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King, was dead and Ned Stark was next to be the Hand. Now, she was good at keeping her composure around others but, she couldn't help but worry on the inside. What if he came and found out that she was a Targaryen and had her killed.<p>

She was in the stables with her horse Grimm, feeding him a carrot when Robb found her. Her cheeks were soaked with tears causing her hair to cling to them. He walked up to her and wiped her right cheek, causing Cassia to cringe away and jump. Her mismatched eyes looking up at him with slight fear before relaxing. Probably after seeing that it was him and not the King.

"Robb, don't scare me like that." She told him, with a weak smile that didn't reach her eyes. The eldest Stark looked down at her with sympathy and concern.

"Cassia, why are you crying? Has Theon done something?" Robb asked, ready to chop off something importance to the young Greyjoy.

"No, it wasn't Theon. Sansa just told me that the King is coming with his family. And that they'll be here in only a few more weeks." Cassia said, her soft voice wavering towards the end as a few more tears streamed down.

Never liking to see a woman cry, he embraced her to comfort her. Feeling the warmth of him through her clothes, she sobbed into his chest. Grimm saw the act and then the look in Robb's eyes, the look of success, he decided to put an end to it.

Stepping forward, he nudged himself between the teenagers causing Cassia to giggle softly through her tears. While Robb tossed the ebony horse a murderous look.

"What's going on?" Jon asked as he walked into the stables, obviously looking for his Half-Brother. Seeing the mismatched eyed Targaryen, he smiled brotherly at her.

"She's worried about the King coming here." The Eldest Stark boy explained, covering the anger in his voice with concern glaring still at the horse. Grimm stepped back into his stable letting him close the half door.

"The reason is that I'm a Targaryen. For the love of the Gods, I'm not even a normal Targaryen, I'm Rhaegar's daughter.." Cassia trailed off, running her fingers through her black and silver waves as she closed her eyes trying to gather her wits. Before she drove herself insane with worry, just for a plan to form in her head.

Opening her eyes, she took in the looks of the boys she has grown close to. Jon was like a brother to her and she noticed that they looked somewhat alike while with Robb.. She loves him like a brother as well but, she's knows that he doesn't think of her the same way.

"So, if King Robert finds out, you're.." Jon started, putting it all togrether only for the Wolf Dragon Princess to finish.

"Dead. But, thankfully, I have a plan." Cassia stated with a surprisingly calm voice. That made the two boys start to worry about her.

"Which is?" Robb asked, raising his brows while Snow did the same. Of course, the two got even more worried seeing a little mischievous smile on her face.

"Not here. Follow me." She told them, before handing Grimm the rest of his carrot and leaving the stables. Jon and Robb looked at each other before following the black silver haired girl into her room in the Guest's Keep.

Once the three of them were in the room and Cassia locked the door, she turned towards them with that smile on her pouty lips still.

"My plan is to lie and if Lord Stark likes it when I tell him, he'll confirm it to the King when he asks. I'm going to tell him that the Targaryen family are distant cousins of mine but, sadly I inherited some of their traits. The old Drunk should believe that when your father tells him." She explained her plan to them, biting her lower lip waiting for their reactions it.

"Sounds brilliant." Jon complimented, with the same smile liking it. The oldest Stark just looked at Cassia and shook his head as he chuckled.

"You truly do have Wolf blood in you. Shame you are not apart of our family, otherwise you and Arya would be more trouble then you two are now." Robb told her causing her to laugh with all her heart.

Now that her worries were solved.. Time to try and find out who her Mother was.

* * *

><p><em>Three Weeks later<em>

Three weeks later after telling her idea to Lord Stark about her lying about who she was, which he agreed to despite his dislike of lying but to protect her, he would. But, still no luck of finding out who her Mother was and the Royal family was going to be there in only one week so, she felt like she was failing in her personal mission. Until Robb decided to steal her away from playing with Arya.

"Robb, it's my turn with Cassia." She stated, with a glare.

"Arya, she's not a toy. Besides, I promise to bring her back." He said back, taking Cassia's hand leading her away towards the Library Tower.

The young Wolf got her there sat her down in front of an open book.

"What's this?" Cassia asked eyeing the words and saw the names of families in the North.

"Maybe this should help you find out who your Mother was. It has the family names and their traits." He told her, pointing some out to her. But neither of them rang a bell.

"Eira said that my Mother was a Wolf now, either she was a distant relation to the Starks or she was one." She explained, remembering what her Friend would tell her.

"Or maybe it was because she was from Winterfell. And well.." Robb trailed off, looking down at the floor. She tilted her head wondering what was going on.

"What is it?" She asked him just for a kiss on her lips to be her answer.

Her mismatched eyes widened realizing that she was being kissed before she pulled, pushing on his chest. Her fingers went to her lips, which were closed because she felt her stomach churn. As well as her food from this morning raising up into her throat.

"Sorrys! I mean.. Sorry, Cassia. I.." He started with his nerves obviously getting to him, before she shook her head swallowing softly.

"It's all right, Robb. You just.. caught me by surprise." Cassia explained, fighting the urge to slap him as a blush tainted her pale cheeks. She couldn't believe that he had kissed her and how her mind was telling her to react. He was very attractive but, it was like she knew something partially about him. Maybe a relation of some sort?

"I really like you and well, whenever we're alone someone comes along. So, since I had you alone, I guess I went slightly overboard." Robb told her, with a nervous smile causing her to smile weakly back. Still she wanted to slap him.

"Like I said, it's all right just.. Can we just take everything slow for now? I'm not quite used to this." She suggested praying that he would agree.

The young Wolf smiled out of pure joy and agreed.

_'Thank you, O' Merciful Gods.' _Cassia mentally thanked the Old Gods as they went back to the books.

* * *

><p><em>Middle of the Night<em>

Cassia was asleep in her bed, her black and silver hair like a halo around her head. She looked completely peaceful until she acted like she was confused, tossing and turning around.

_The smell of Blood and Roses filled her senses as she looked around the room, seeing nothing so far. But then, she heard the sound of a babe crying and mixing with that one, another cry was heard. Two babes were crying._

_Looking to her left, she saw a woman laying in a bed covered in blood with Winter Blue roses all around. The woman looked just like her, only her hair was a solid dark brown almost black and her eyes were gray. But, she was very beautiful. One babe with black hair and gray eyes was by her side crying but, the other was not seen._

_"I shall take her, Milady and protect her 'til my dying breath." Eira told the woman, holding the other crying babe. Cassia walked closer and saw the babe's eyes, one was gray and the other was a dark lilac. A gasp escaped her, seeing that it was her._

_The woman on the edge of tears kissed little Cassia's forehead before silently agreeing to it. Eira nodded before leaving the room._

_"Wait!" Cassia exclaimed, following her._

_"Lyanna?" Lord Stark's voice called out, causing her to turn around to see if it was really him. Before she even saw him, the room transformed into the Trident._

_"TARGARYEN!" A loud gruff voice called out making her jump and turn to see a man in Yellow and Brown colors on his armor facing another man. His armor was Black and Red, the Targaryen colors._

_"Robert Baratheon and Rhaegar Targaryen.." She remembered from her lesson with Eira._

_She watched the fight between the two but, when Rhaegar lost his sword he met his end by Robert's War hammer. _

_"Lyanna.." Rhaegar whispered with his last breath before closing his lilac eyes._

_Cassia closed her own eyes as tears fell down her cheeks and when she opened them, she saw King Robert in front of her with a certain look on his face. Before she could speak, he raised his weapon and brought it down on her head._

"AAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed, jumping out of a sound sleep to sit straight up in her bed. Looking around, she was panting with her eyes wild and scared.

Her mind was just spinning with many different questions but two stood out.

Was the other babe with the black hair and gray eyes her sibling?

Is Lyanna a member of the House of Stark and her Mother?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Happy New Year all!<strong>_

_**I hope everyone had fun because I know the Fun in this story is just about to begin. *evil laugh***_

_**Anyway, I had to have Robb kiss Cassia in this chapter because it would be great for when she finally finds out who her Mother was, she'll tell him and have him go into his little Emo Corner.**_

_**Robb: But, I don't want to go.. Me: Not yet, Robby. *kisses his cheek***_

_**Plus if any one noticed the 'Sorrys' when Robb was trying to apologize for kissing her, I was watching clips from the tv show Sirens. Where Richard Madden plays Ash and I loved the clip when he was going through three stages. Happy. Horny and Down. I just had to put that in there. His Scottish accent is friggin' SMEXY!**_

_***clears throat***_

_**But, I digrise..**_

_**Until next time! X3 **_

_**Oh, and Jaime may be in the next chapter.. Though it depends on how many reviews I receive from this part. If you want Jaime Lannister and the Royal Family in the next one... REVIEW AS IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!**_


	7. Closer

__Disclaimer: I do not own the A Song of Fire and Ice book series or the HBO series Game of Thrones. I only own Cassia and the idea to create this story.__

_A/N: I just realized that I messed up the timeline a bit with the King arriving at Winterfell but, it fits into the story in a way. Sorry!_

* * *

><p>It was here. The week of the King to come to Winterfell and the Stark children were doing whatever they could to keep Cassia from breaking down, even though she was completely calm. Lord Stark promised to tell the King that she was a distant relation to the Targaryen family. Exactly, the great great granddaughter of a bastard so, she had the last name Ravenfyre. Which Sansa liked the sound of her name with that. Cassia Ravenfyre.<p>

_"It sounds so elegant." _The eldest Stark girl told her, causing her to shake her head and laugh. That lifted her spirits.

As for the situation with Robb.. It's very complicated because despite her telling him that she wanted to take things slow, he would steal a kiss from her making her think that he's been spending too much time with that perverted Theon Greyjoy and his talks of his conquests in Wintertown.

Anyway, Lord Stark thought it would be best to move me to another room in Winterfell, closer to the children's in case she ever wanted to be with one of them. He said the room belonged to his sister and since it was the week of the Royal arrival, it would give her enough time to get familiar and comfortable with it.

* * *

><p><em>Two days before the Arrival<em>

Cassia was in her new room, browsing around and found a locked box underneath the bed. Looking at the wooden box with a puzzled look on her face, she brought it over to the vanity and blew the dust off of it. Just for some of it to go down her throat and choke her.

"Curse this dust.." She coughed waving her hand in front of her face, before getting a closer look at the lock. There was a key hole but where was the key? Leaning closer to the wooden ebony box, she smelled something and it was fresh in her mind as well. Roses, like in her dream the other night.

Biting her lower lip, she started looking around with her mismatched eyes and going into the drawers of the vanity, rummaging around to see if there was a key for the box. Soon enough, after looking in the eighth drawer, Cassia found a dark silver key with rubies in it.

Making her way back to the box, she grabbed a handkerchief to wipe off the top. When the top was nice and clean, she saw two creatures carved into it. A Three headed Dragon and a Direwolf. The Three heads had bright purple stones for eyes while the Wolf had eerily beautiful gray blue stones.

And the longer she looked, she noticed five words engraved under the symbols of the Targaryens and Starks.

_To my Beloved Wolf Maiden_

Her top teeth went deeper into the flesh of her lip as she put the key into the lock and turned it. The top pop loose and she pulled it open the rest of the way, letting the smell of roses fill the room. In the box was a crown made of Winter Blue roses. Carefully picking up the crown, Cassia sat it upon her own head before looking at herself in the mirror.

Her lilac gray eyes studied her features as she smiled. Her black and silver waves stood out on its own but, with the roses. It would make even a blind man see her since they were as blue as the frost.

_"Your father went past his wife, the Princess of Dorne, and gave your mother the rose laurel of Love and Beauty. Crowning her, his Queen of Love and Beauty." _

Eira's words rang through her head, when she asked why she always called her Princess. Cassia brought her hands up to her face and covered it, letting out a sigh before taking them away. Just to gasp and jump because she saw a woman in the mirror behind her. With long dark brown almost black locks of hair cascading down her back and gray eyes, the crown was also on her head despite the blood stains on it, as she smiled proudly at the younger girl. Cassia couldn't help but notice that she looked like the woman in the mirror.

_"You're getting closer to your answer, little Dragonwolf." _She told her giving the young girl one last proud smile before vanishing.

Letting out a couple shaky breaths, she took off the crown and sat it on the vanity where she put her elbows and put her head back in her hands. Her mismatched eyes were still looking in the box as she tried to gather wits. Lately, she's been having strange dreams that seemed so real. Back in the Riverlands, she wouldn't have them as often. Just once every few months but now, it was almost every week.

Blinking a few times, Cassia saw something sparkle in the box. A golden chain. Reaching in and pulling, she realized that it was an necklace. One with a blue rose for a pendant with black pearls along each side of it.

"It must have been hers." She told herself, taking in its beauty. As she did, one question was reeling in her head.

Was that her Mother? She looked so much like her.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day<em>

Cassia wore the necklace she had found in the box and noticed that looks she was receiving from Lord Stark, obviously wondering where she had found it. But he couldn't confront her about it since she was with Jon, Robb, Rickon and Bran watching as they tried in vain to teach him archery. Which was getting very painful as he let the arrow go and it struck a wine barrel. Poor Bran stomped his foot on the ground from frustration.

Jon noticed and went over to him.

"Go on. Father's watching." He told him, causing the little Stark to look back up as Jon did the same. Just to see Lord Stark and Lady Stark there looking down at him with smiles. Poor thing out of nervousness, he weakly smiled back.

"And your Mother." He quickly added before letting Bran get his bow ready again.

Cassia was standing next to Robb who had his arms crossed, watching his brothers. Her fingers were absently stroking the blue as frost rose around her neck.

When he took aim and let go, his arrow went over the wall causing everyone to laugh. Jon and Cassia were laughing the hardest and Robb noticed that their laughs were almost alike but shook it off, as he saw her arm the sides of her arms to warm herself. He politely took his arm and laid his arm over her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"And which one of you was a marksman ten?" Ned questioned, eyeing the three oldest below him when they and Bran looked up.

"Keep practicing, Bran. Go on." He assured him and the little one set himself up again.

"Don't think too much." Jon stated, having calmed down his laughing.

"Relax your bow arm." Robb said something to help.

But, this time before he could let go, another arrow zoomed past him hitting the mark perfectly.

Everyone span around to see Arya with a bow in her hand as she bowed. Cassia applauded her while Bran dropped his bow and arrow to chase her around the courtyard.

"Good shot, Arya!" She exclaimed with a bright smile before feeling someone mess with her hair. Turning to her left, she was greeted with a chaste kiss on her full lips.

Pulling away swiftly, Cassia saw a smile on the eldest Stark's face as a slight growl was heard from the bastard named Snow.

* * *

><p><em>Jon's view<em>

"Robb, mind helping Rickon and I with the arrows?" Jon asked in a slightly rough tone to get his attention away from the Dragonwolf that he's been fawning over, ever since she sent Theon to his knees.

But what had him so confused was, why was he so protective over Cassia? He wouldn't let neither Greyjoy or Robb teach her swordplay, taking it upon himself to do it. And it was like they were two of a kind. Whatever he was, she was the opposite but they seem to have a strong bond. A bond stronger then just friendship.

* * *

><p><em>Cassia's view<em>

Thanks to Jon, she managed to get away from Robb and walk around. Leaving her to her thoughts. Tomorrow, the King and his family are supposed to arrive in Winterfell and she knew that Robert Baratheon was married to Cersei Lannister.

_'The one that killed Eira must be a relation of some sort.' _Cassia thought to herself, walking into the Godswood to pray.

Sitting down on a rock, she looked at her reflection in the clear water in the pond. Her lilac gray eyes stared back at her with slight worry about tomorrow and what would happen. What if the King was smarter then he looked and instantly saw that she was a Targaryen. Lord Stark won't be able to save her then.

Letting out a loud sight, Cassia knelt down on the ground and prayed to the great big white tree in front of her. Praying for her safety. As well as the Starks. They were all going to need it.

Later that day, Lord Stark was told of a deserter from the Wall and took Robb, Bran and Jon with him to pass his sentence. And then when they returned, they had came with seven actual Direwolf pups. One for each of the Stark children while the other two were for Cassia and Jon. The white albino male pup with red eyes was for Jon while the black one with red eyes, female and said to be twin to the albino, was for Cassia.

The albino was named Ghost where as hers was named Spirit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yay! We're getting closer to Jaime time! I know that I promised that he would be in this one but, I didn't get as many reviews as I thought on the last one, requesting his presence.<em>**

**_But, I indeed promise that the Lion of Lannister will appear in the next chapter! I just need to watch Winter is Coming again to get everything right._**

**_And I just realized that there are a lot of twins in my fic. The Targaryen twins(Jon and Cassia), the Lannister twins(Cersei and Jaime) and now, Ghost and Spirit. _**

**_Well, until next time my Thronies! X3_**

**_Oh, and if you want to see Lyanna's necklace, go to my profile please. It's beautiful, you'll see why I had it put the necklace in._**


	8. The Royal Family Arrives

__Disclaimer: I do not own the A Song of Fire and Ice book series or the HBO series Game of Thrones. I only own Cassia and the idea to create this story.__

__A/N: Sorry about the wait for this one, everyone! This one nearly killed me! But, I got it up and will work faster on the next part, I promise!__

__ENJOY!__

* * *

><p><em>'It's here..' <em>Cassia thought to herself as she woke and sat up in her bed. Today was the day that the King and the royal family were supposed to be arriving at Winterfell. Closing her lilac and gray eyes, she let out a shaky breath as she tried to keep calm and not scream at the top of her voice out of fear for her life.

"I have the blood of both a Dragon and a Wolf in my veins. I should never be afraid. Mother and Father would want me to be strong and show no fear." She said out loud, causing Spirit to nudge her nose against her mistresses hand. As if she were agreeing with her, judging from the look in the wolf's bright crimson eyes.

Smiling down at the growing pup of a Direwolf, she got out of the bed and went to sit at her vanity. Where the wooden box was with the roses inside and key next to it. Her mismatched eyes took in the two sigils of the Dragon and the Direwolf.

_Fire and Blood _were the Targaryen's words. But as for her Mother's side, whom Cassia is starting to believe is a Stark. _Winter is coming _will be words that she will soon take to heart.

Before she could take out the crown of Roses to think more, Vanya, her new friend and maid came in to help her get ready for the family.

* * *

><p><em>Two hours later<em>

Cassia was scrubbed clean from head to toe, smelling of roses from the rose oil that she request for her bath. Her dress of choice was one she had found in her new room. It was black with blue floral detailing. Elegant yet simple. And she carried the rose necklace around her neck proudly, knowing for sure that it had to belong to her Mother. Since after that vision yesterday, she remembered that she saw the necklace around the woman's neck.

_'How could I not see that?' _She asked herself heading towards the kitchen to speak to the cook. Lord Stark's orders for the welcoming feast tonight.

Of course, she didn't expect to see Theon Greyjoy and Jon Snow standing with Robb Stark sitting down getting a shave, all in their trousers, talking about the Prince and the Queen.

"Oh dear Gods.." Cassia muttered to herself, wanting to turn back around and leave. But she knew Ned wouldn't be too happy so, she just went on through praying that Robb wouldn't notice her. Obviously, that was too much to ask for.

"Cassia, what brings you here?" Robb asked as he got up, obviously finished with his shave and put his arm across her shoulders.

"Your father wanted me to speak to the cook about the feast tonight. On what to make." She explained to the young Lord, before watching Jon grimace when he sat down.

"Trim him good. He's never met a girl that he loved more then his own hair." Robb teased as the man started to cut Snow's curls. Feeling his pain whenever Eira came at her with sheers, Cassia cringed the same way.

"Not too much. Most girls like a Ser with a head full of hair." She defended the boy who had become a brother to her. And after that dream with the two babes, it made her question that maybe Jon was her brother. The dark curls and the gray eyes just stuck out in her mind.

So the man did trim Jon's hair but not too short. Thank the Gods. Then, it was Theon's turn.

"Are you worried about the Prince, Cassia? At the very sight of you, he would probably beg you to marry him." Young Greyjoy asked with a wicked smile, giving her the feeling that he would do that instead.

"Bratty princes who get whatever, when they want does not suit my tastes. Instead of a boy, I want a strong man." Cassia stated, turning towards Robb.

"That is where your sister and I agree to disagree. Sansa's more into Princes then I was at that age." She finished her thought, causing the three boys around her to laugh. She cracked a smile as well.

"But I'm not worried about the Prince. It's the King and you all know why." She told them, before excusing herself and speaking to the cook so she could go and help Sansa get ready. Just in case she wasn't.

* * *

><p><em>Arrival of the Royal Family<em>

Lord Stark had everyone line up at the South gate into Winterfell after getting word that the Royals were close. Cassia was behind the Stark children with Jon, standing next to him with a black hooded cloak. She had brought the hood up to hide the silver side of her hair and luckily, it had equally black fur on it. So, it helped. Arya was a little late as she was running in with a helmet on, that Ned quickly took off her before she took her spot next to Bran.

Seeing the Kings guard ride in front made Cassia to nibble on her bottom lip as her lilac and gray eyes stayed calm and unafraid. Odd mixture of feelings though. Then a guard came first and Prince Joffrey was after him and she could practically see Sansa melt at the sight of him. Cassia fought the urge to show the disgust she was feeling but, she exchanged looks with Jon and he had the same look in his eyes. And there was a huge man behind the Prince with a hound shaped helmet on. The three stopped and bowed their heads as the carriage with the Queen Cersei and other two children came in, stop and get out of the carriage, as well as the fat and surprisingly sober King Robert on his horse.

But, before the King and after the carriage was a man in familiar gold armor and intense green eyes coming from under his helmet. Cassia felt the air escape out of her lungs, having a feeling of who it was.

King Robert got closer and everyone got on their knees for him so, she did the same. Not wanting to seem out of the ordinary or suspicious. He got off his horse and she could heard the neighs of relief coming from the creature.

_'Poor thing.' _Cassia thought to herself as the King walked over to Lord Stark and motioned for him to raise. When he did, so did everyone else. Ned greeted the King with a bow of his head and everyone was waiting for King Robert to do something.

"You got fat." He said, causing everyone's attention to turn towards Lord Stark. Who just politely looked at the King's fairly large stomach and judging from Lady Stark's expression, she was afraid that he would take it the wrong way.

Though when King Robert deeply chuckled, all was well.

"Ned!" The King exclaimed before embracing his long time friend.

"Cat!" He did the same to Lady Stark, and then went down the line of children. Cassia couldn't hear what was being said to each of them because all she could hear was her heart pounding in her ears. But, she did happen to hear the youngest Stark girl ask, _where's the Imp? _quite often and Sansa hissing at her to shut up.

When he got to Arya, whom she was standing behind he did sneak a peek at her and from what she could tell, his eyes looked like glass. As if he was holding back tears.

_"That's Jaime Lannister, the Queen's twin brother." _

Those words whispered by Arya, broke Cassia's attention from the King to the blonde in the Gold armor. As soon as she looked over at him, his helmet was off and she remembered him. In that instant, it felt like her heart was stabbed all over again. Reliving the pain that she felt when Eira was killed by the Golden Lion.

Queen Cersei walked over with her cold and untrusting gaze towards Lord Ned and Lady Catelyn. When she got to them, she put on a forced yet somewhat convincing smile. Ned took her hand, kissed it before bowing while Cat just bowed.

"Take me to your crypts, I wish to pay my respects." King Robert told Lord Stark, bringing something to Cassia's mind.

"Robb, out of all the places in Winterfell, you never took me to the crypts." Cassia whispered to him, lightly kicking the back of his leg as best as she could from where she was standing.

He looked over his shoulder at the gray and lilac eyed Targaryen.

"The crypts are no place for a lady." Robb whispered back, causing her to roll her mismatched eyes.

"They are when a lady is trying to find out who her Mother is. I'm going to follow them." She said back looking at the interaction between the King and his Queen.

"We're been riding for a month, my Love. Surely the dead can wait." Queen Cersei spoke with just heartlessness and coldness. Cassia nearly cringed at the tone. Never in her life has she ever heard someone speak that way. Especially, towards the dead.

"Ned." King Robert roughly pleaded and Lord Ned followed, leading the way to the crypts.

Arya started on asking where the Imp was again, causing the Queen to turn on her heel towards Jaime asking where their brother was. Or how she put it, _little beast._

"I won't be long." Cassia told Jon, Robb and Theon before quietly making her way through the crowd towards the arch way where the two men had went through.

And as soon as she made it to there, she felt someone watching her so, she turned around to see who it was. Only to wish that she hadn't. Jaime Lannister was watching her curiously until she turned but, when she did and they locked eyes. That satisfied smile appeared on his handsome face as his green eyes stared back at her.

_'Gods, help me.' _Cassia prayed, walking away to follow Ned and the King down into the Crypts. Hopefully to find out the truth to her life and maybe live long enough to tell Lord Stark that she knows.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FINALLY! JAIME IS IN WINTERFELL!<strong>_

_**But, what will happen now after seeing Cassia's eyes? We all remember when he saw them after she jumped the cliff, he made sure that he remembered them.**_

_**Will he tell the King or will he use this to his advantage?**_

_**Who knows but how will Cassia take the truth that lays in the crypts?**_

_**Until next time Thronies...**_


	9. The Truth is known

__Disclaimer: I do not own the A Song of Fire and Ice book series or the HBO series Game of Thrones. I only own Cassia and the idea to create this story.__

* * *

><p>Cassia followed Lord Ned and King Robert down into the crypts, being very quiet as well as staying a good bit away. So, they don't hear her feet so closely behind them. Looking around her, she took in the thousands of candles lite around certain statues. At the bottom of each one, their name was engraved on the stone.<p>

_Edwyle Stark - Father of Rickard Stark_

R_ickard Stark - Father of Brandon, Ned, Benjen and Lyanna Stark_

_Brandon Stark - Son of Rickard and brother to Ned, Benjen and Lyanna Stark_

Now, Rickard stood out the most. Mostly because of the last name on his last of children. Lyanna.

Realizing that the two men she was following had stopped in front of a certain statue, Cassia decided to hide behind the one of Rickard. Seeing as he was the only one farther away where there wasn't as many candles so, they won't see her in the darkness.

Peeking around the statue, she watched as the King took out what she guessed with either an Eagle or Hawk's feather and laid it in the stone hand before looking up to see its face. She could see the sadness from where she was hiding.

"Did you have bury her in a place like this? She should be on a hill somewhere, with the sun and the clouds above her." King Robert mused, his voice filled with sorrow.

"She was my sister. This is where she belongs." Ned stated, looking at his old friend.

"She belonged with me." The King told him, causing Cassia to remember certain things that Eira told her about her Mother.

_"Your Mother was King Robert's betrothed before she met Rhaegar. And when she left her home to be with him, Robert believe it to be kidnapping and killed your Father at the Trident."_

As she thought to herself, she was figuring things out in her mind before hearing the gruff voice of the Ruler of Westernos.

"In my dreams, I kill him every night." He continued as she quietly swallowed out of fear and remembrance. In her dream, she watched him kill her Father, Rhaegar before killing herself. She just prayed to the old Gods that he didn't have a dream of a girl with black and silver curls at the Trident after killing him.

"It's done, your Grace. The Targaryens are gone." Ned insisted, obviously trying to tell him to calm his nerves. And protect the little Dragon that was eavesdropping, unknown to him.

"Not all of them." King Robert said with unshed tears and hatred in his voice, referring to Cassia's Uncle Viserys and Aunt Daenerys. Rhaegar's siblings who were in the East in exile.

"Speaking of those spineless Dragons, what be the tale of the girl I saw standing next to Jon with the mismatched eyes?" He asked about Cassia herself, causing her heart to jump into her throat.

_'Please, let him stay true to his word.' _She thought to herself sinking back behind the statue, biting her lower lip hard enough to almost make it bleed.

"Cassia Ravenfyre, your Grace. She came to us not to long ago, looking for her Mother. She is a distant relation to a Targaryen bastard, the four times great granddaughter to be exact. Sadly, the blood was strong enough to curse her with the eye and hair of a Targaryen." Ned explained as the King arched a brow.

"Hair?"

"Yes, well the left side of her hair is black as night, the right is the Targaryen silver." He stated, and Cassia peeked around the statue again to see the King's reaction.

"She.. must be a distant relation to the Starks as well, Ned. Cassia looks a lot like her." King Robert mused, reaching up and she guessed lightly touching the statue.

The two men stood there and spoke for a while longer before walking towards where she was to leave. Quickly yet quietly moving to crouch down behind the statue, Cassia kept her breathing calm and soft with her mismatched eyes closed. Just relaying on her ears, she heard the lighter set of footsteps stop by Rickard's statue before walking away. Once both the sound of footsteps and the King's loud voice, she stood up and emerged from behind the stone.

Looking in the direction they went to make sure that they weren't coming back, Cassia turned her attention to the statue they were in front of.

The closer she got to it, the more the scent of roses filled her senses. And she even saw Winter Blue Roses around the statue in a garland. Once she was fully in front of the statue, she saw the name engraved on it.

_Lyanna Stark - Daughter of Rickard and sister to Ned, Benjen and Brandon Stark._

Cassia's lilac and gray eyes went up the stone dress and when she reached the neck of the statue, she saw the rose necklace she had found carved into the stone. Her heart jumped into her throat once more as she went higher.

As soon as she saw the full face of the statue, she fell to her knees in awe with tears in her eyes.

"Mother.." She mused, remembering how the woman that saw the other day and in her dream looked. And now seeing this statue confirmed what she's been wondering.

Lyanna Stark was her Mother, meaning that she was indeed a Dragonwolf. As well as a Stark.

"I'm just what she called me now, the Dragonwolf." Cassia said with a smile, letting the tears fall freely down her pale cheeks.

Just like that, she instantly felt Lyanna with her to guide and protect her. Standing up, she walked closer to the stone figure and studied her features and could see where she looked just like her. The only three difference now would have to be her height and her eyes and hair.

"I know it must have broken your heart to see me being carried away but, Eira took good care of me. She would always tell me how much I was like you in so many ways, though she never told me who you were or where you were from until almost four weeks ago. When the Golden Lion of Lannister, Jaime came to kill me." Cassia told the figure of her Mother, as if she was standing there alive listening.

She continued to talk while lighting an un lite candle and even brushing her fingers over the flames. Just to stop when she heard something, unknowingly keeping her fingers over almost in the fire.

After staying quiet for a while, she saw a rat run across the floor causing her to sigh in relief before feeling a warm sensation on her fingers. Looking back at the candle, Cassia's eyes went wide seeing them in the flame but, she narrowed her eyes in confusion. Why wasn't it burning her skin?

_"Fire cannot harm a Dragon. The Targaryen families have Dragon Blood in their veins. Aerys the Mad King was a Dragon, as was your Father, Rhaegar."_

The young Dragonwolf laughed softly, taking her hand from above the flame. Gazing over at her Mother's grave, she kissed its stone cheek before leaving the crypts in a somewhat joyful daze.

And in this daze, she had lost track of where she was heading. Instead of going to the part of the castle where her room was, she wandered into the Guest Keep.

Once she realized where she was, it was too late. A certain someone had spotted her.

_"I'd know those eyes anywhere.. Still filled with hate towards me, little Targaryen?" _

Why him.. Why now?

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is going to be so much fun!<strong>_

_**Jaime catches Cassia in the Guest Keep, what shall ever happen to her?**_

_**Well, she officially knows that she is a Dragonwolf like the ghost of Lyanna said she was. And that she is a Dragon so..**_

_**What is your precidion on what will happen to Cassia in the next chapter?**_

_**I'm dying to know!**_

_**Until next time, my Thronies!**_


	10. Deals are made

_Disclaimer: I do not own the A Song of Fire and Ice book series or the HBO series Game of Thrones. I only own Cassia and the idea to create this story._

* * *

><p><em>"I'd know those eyes anywhere.. Still filled with hate towards me, little Targaryen?" <em>

Cassia instantly sobered up when she heard that voice. The voice that belonged to Jaime Lannister, the King Slayer. She turned around to see the blonde green eyed man, standing there with a smirk on his face.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about. I'm not a Targaryen." She told him, praying that her voice wouldn't waver as she tried to cover her fear. But, she couldn't. She had watched him kill her only source of Motherly affection with her own eyes.

Jaime chuckled, stepping closer to her which caused her to back away. Cassia then tried to just walk past him but, he put his hand on the wall using his arm to block her way before soon entrapping her there.

The young Dragonwolf closed her mismatched eyes and took in a deep breath and let it out shakily. The Lion in front of her laughed once again as she opened them and glared up at him.

"The King might believe that little lie but, I saw your eyes that night when you jumped from the cliff. If you thought I would forget that mesmerizing glare you gave me.." Jaime trailed off, reaching his hand towards her face to touch her cheek though before he could even brush the tips of his fingers on her skin, she flinched away. Her eyes looked down towards the ground.

"What is it you want from me, Lannister? Your family took everything from me." Cassia asked, keeping her eyes down fearing that if she looked up, her courage to leave her. He pushed the hood of her furred cloak back to reveal her black and silver hair.

"One thing comes to mind, little Targaryen.. Do whatever I say and I won't tell the King who you truly are." Jaime explained to her, causing her mismatched eyes to grow wide and look up at him to see his smirk.

"I see that got your attention. Now, do we have a deal or do I have the honor of chopping that beautiful head of yours off?" He asked, bringing one hand from the wall and let his fingertips stroke Cassia's neck. Biting her bottom lip, she slapped it away as she glared. She was getting her courage back and it was mixed with her fiery temper.

"You're bluffing and I will never do what you say, Lion." Cassia spat at him, ducking under his arm that was still on the wall and walking away. She was feeling very proud of herself for standing up against him instead of wishing the wall would swallow her up. At least until..

"What if I told you that the Starks would suffer for protecting you." Jaime mused making her stop in her tracks. She hadn't thought of that. She didn't realize that her being in Winterfell would cost the Starks their very lives if her secret was found out. He chuckled almost sinisterly as he walked up behind her and sat his chin on her shoulder, leaning down.

"Struck a nerve, have I? But yes, if I tell the King your secret, the Starks will die and so will you." He told her, as she clenched her fists.

_'Damn him.' _Cassia thought to herself, knowing that he had trapped her.

Taking her silence for a yes, Jaime smiled.

"I expect a dance with you tonight, little Dragon." He said, before kissing the side of her head as she cringed away with a look of disgust on her face.

She listened to his footsteps move away, waiting for a door to close. And when she heard said door close, Cassia broke into a run out of the Guest keep back to where her room was. That used to be her mothers.

And when she got there, she sat down on her bed as Spirit ran in obviously seeing her running outside and knew something was wrong since the ebony Direwolf laid its head on her lap to comfort her. After that man touched her cheek, her neck and then kissed her temple, she felt dirty. Then, Vanya came in.

"Cassia, what's wrong?" The tanned girl asked, seeing the distress in her friends face.

"Draw me a bath, Vanya." Cassia said, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"The feast is in two hours, Cas.." Vanya was cut off when the Dragonwolf looked up at her with her mismatched eyes looking brighter from crying.

"Please!"

* * *

><p><em>Two hours later - The Great Hall<em>

Cassia was fresh and clean, smelling of Roses after having taken another bath earlier. She just felt dirty when Jaime had touched her before and agreed to do whatever he wants her to, so he doesn't tell King Robert her true identity.

She was sitting next to Sansa, who was speaking with the young Princess as she sipped her wine. Yes, she was allowed to drink wine because she was old enough too. Her Mismatched eyes looked around the music filled room and saw the King and Ned sitting together, as well as the Queen and Catelyn doing the same. Robb was sitting next to Theon, looking back at her with young love raising his goblet to her.

Forcing a smile, Cassia did the same before hearing Princess Myrcella giggle and she had a feeling it was at her.

"What's so funny, Princess?" She asked, with a soft smile. She knew that it probably wasn't that serious, seeing as the girl was only eight. Though she did look old for her age, Myrcella looked ten at the least.

"The way you and Robb act is just adorable to witness. The way he looks at you, is the way I would want my future Prince to look at me when I'm older. You should marry him." Myrcella told her in her childlike innocence towards life and love. Cassia wished that she was still like that but, she knew that being Rhagar Targaryen's bastard won't guarantee happiness in life. Not while Robert Baratheon is King.

"Yes, Cassia, marry Robb. I would love for you to be my sister." Sansa sided with a Princess, not making it any better.

Luckily before she could answer the young girls, the young Stark girl's forehead was hit by a spoonful of food. Cassia slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing while everyone else did. Looking over at Robb getting up and picking up Arya, she knew where it had came from.

Seeing as she was off the hook for not answering the question, she got up to go look for Jon when she walked into someone's back. Of course, it was Jaime Lannister when she saw the blonde hair and green eyes when he turned around.

"Inpatient for that dance, are you, Cassia?" He mused, taking her hand and brushed his lips across her knuckles. The Dragonwolf wanted in vain to hit him but, she knew that would result with her head on a platter so, she thought against it.

"It's wonderful to know that you actually know my first name, Ser Jaime." She stated with sarcasm on every last word. The King slayer chuckled, liking the fact that she was showing her fire as he lead her to dance with the others.

As they danced, Cassia couldn't help but noticed Queen Cersei glaring green daggers at her and not wanting it to be obvious that she saw her, she turned her head towards the man.

"Your sister doesn't seem happy that you're dancing with me." She said then seeing Robb come back and see her dancing with a Lannister. He glared at Jaime as he sat down.

"Neither does your Robb." He said back, making her dig her nails into his hand slightly causing him to hiss from the pain and laugh.

"He is not mine." Cassia defended, knowing that he was her cousin and felt sick whenever someone said that she was with him.

"As for Cersei, she's clearly envious of anyone more beautiful then herself. Which I must say, with your lilac and gray eyes and black and silver hair, you are the most stunning thing in this room by far." Jaime told her as she fought the urge to blush.

As much as she hated it, she liked him complimenting her. Maybe it was because she's starting to think him handsome.

_'What am I thinking? This man and his family basically killed your family almost to extinction. If he should be anything, he should be seen as a monster.' _Cassia mentally told herself, as the dance ended and he leaned down to where his mouth was next to her ear.

"Good dragon, you live to raise another day." Jaime said, kissing her cheek this time before walking away from her.

Closing her mismatched eyes, she looked over at Robb and saw him practically fuming with Theon trying to calm him down. Instead of worrying herself about him at the moment, she decided to speak with Lord Ned Stark.

Walking over to him, Cassia bowed before the King and stood up.

"Lord Stark, there is something I would like speak to you about. In private, please." She mused, towards the doors.

"Of course, Cassia. Excuse me, your grace." Ned excused himself from King Robert, bowing before they walked out the Great Hall.

"The study would be best for private matters." He stated as she nodded and they made their way to the study. And when they got there, he opened the door and let her go in first.

"You lied to me, Lord Stark." Cassia said, when Ned finally closed the door of the room after entering himself. He looked at her with a puzzled look in his face.

"What have I lied about?" He asked causing her to turn around and glare her mismatched eyes at him.

"I know why you called me Lyanna, when I first rode into Winterfell. Why you said that I looked like a Lyanna as well. It is because Lyanna Stark, your sister, is my Mother! Why did you say that you didn't know who my Mother was when I asked you? Why did you lie?" Cassia questioned her newfound Uncle, who had looked hurt when she said the word, lie.

"I was trying to protect you." Ned stated to defend himself.

"That was not protecting me. Only shadowing the truth." She told him, taking a step closer to him.

"And since I know who my Mother is, I can ask you this because I had a dream. It was a flashback to the day I was born, I guess the Gods or Mother wanted me to uncover my life mystery. There was another baby boy besides myself with black hair and gray eyes, Eira took me before you came leaving him. Was Jon Snow that baby? Is he my twin brother?" Cassia asked, watching as Ned nodded his head.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong><em>FINALLY!<em>**

**_I know it took me a while for this one but I got it up!_**

**_And just in time for me to relax and watch the Season Two premire!_**

**_I got to get my Jaime Lannister, Jon Snow and Daenarys Targaryen fix!_**

**_Oh, and Sandor too! X3_**

**_Will Ned let Cassia tell Jon that she's his sister or will he tell her to keep quiet?_**

**_And is she starting to feel certain things for Jaime Lannister? _**

**_If so, is he feeling anything?_**

**_What shall became of the romance that Robb has imagined himself having with Cassia?_**

**_Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter!_**

**_Until next time my Thronies!_**


	11. Emotions are high

_Disclaimer: I do not own the A Song of Fire and Ice book series or the HBO series Game of Thrones. I only own Cassia and the idea to create this story._

* * *

><p><em>"Yes" <em>

* * *

><p>That was her answer to Jon being her brother. And not just a brother, her twin in fact. The smile that spread across Cassia's lips brought one to Ned's.<p>

"Can I tell him that I'm his sister?" She asked, nearly bursting at the seams to run out the door and find him. Sadly, the smile faded from the older man's face when she spoke those words. And that lead to him shaking his head.

"I'm deeply sorry, Cassia but no. You can't." Ned told her causing her mood to sadden.

"Why not? He deserves to know that he has a blood sibling and that someone else besides you, loves him." She stated, feeling her heart breaking again because she couldn't tell her only sibling in the world that she was there and loved him.

"Have you seen the way your Lady Wife treats him? Does she even know that Jon is her nephew and not her step son?" Cassia asked, ranting her rage in a way. All the weeks that she's been in Winterfell, she's seen the looks of hate and resentment that Lady Stark tosses poor Jon Snow. And she absolutely hates it.

"I promised your Mother to keep him safe. And the safest way was to.." Lord Stark was cut off by his Dragonwolf of a niece.

"Lie." She hissed, clenching her fists. Despite him being an honest man most of his life, he did have a couple lies under his belt. A pained look appeared on his face before disappearing.

"Yes, and say that he was my bastard. That was the only way I knew he would be safe." He told her as her mismatched eyes looked confused.

"How? He's still known as a bastard." Cassia mused, watching him as he walked towards the door. Obviously want to get back to the feast before anything happened. Knowing the King, anything was bound to.

His hand was on the handle when Ned looked back at his black and silver haired niece.

"Because the life of a Targaryen bastard was far more dangerous then the life of a Stark's. You should know this, Cassia. Now, when you speak to him, do not tell him that you are his sister. I don't know how he'll take this sort of news since he wants to take The Black." He explained, catching her undivided attention when he mentioned The Black.

"What?" She asked out of pure shock. Then with the blink of an eye, she ran past her newly found uncle and left the room holding her dress up so, she doesn't trip.

"Cassia!"

* * *

><p>She made it to the stables where she had overhead Jon going to during the feast and saw him there, hitting a dummy with his sword.<p>

"Jon, what is this I hear of you wanting to join the Night's Watch?" Cassia asked with her emotions in her voice, causing him to turn to her with his eyes widened slightly.

"My Uncle Benjen is a ranger and I want to be like him." He explained as she rolled her mismatched eyes.

"But what of your life? Don't you want a wife? Children, instead of watching your siblings grow, marry and have some of their own?" She was trying to get him to change his mind. But, if he was anything like her, he was going to be stubborn.

"Who would want me? What woman would want her children to bear my name?" Jon said back out of self loathing. It both saddened and angered her.

"A woman wouldn't care what name her children would have, if she truly loved you." Cassia told him as she moved closer to him, brushing a piece of cotton from his shoulder. The dummy was falling to pieces so that would explain where it came from.

"If Robb hadn't started courting you, would you think of loving and marrying me?" Jon asked, looking down at her with his dark gray eyes.

_'If I wasn't your sister then yes.' _She thought to herself wanting to say that. But, instead had to say something that she hated.

"Maybe, I don't know. It's.." Cassia was cut off by him growling.

"See? Even another bastard doesn't want me." He stated before hacking at the dummy once more.

"Jon, that's not the reason. I'm.." She trailed off, trying to quickly think of what to say. And trying to make sure that it wouldn't anger him like her last comment. Her brother turned to her glaring daggers, nearly making her cringe.

"You're what, Cassia?"

While thinking, she heard an amused sound and looked to her left and down to see the Imp. Tyrion Lannister, standing there looking at the two.

"Leaving. I'll speak with you later." She said as she turned and walked away.

"I shall be counting the minutes, Lady Ravenfyre." Jon mocked her making her stop and glare her lilac and gray eyes at him over her shoulder before walking away again. Only faster.

* * *

><p><em>Tyrion's view<em>

_'What an interesting and enchanting girl.' _Tyrion mentally mused to himself, walking the young girl walk away taking in her mismatched eyes as well as her curls. When he first saw her next to the Stark bastard, he was trying to figure out which two houses could create such a beauty.

The Targaryen house was the first to come to mind, because of her silver hair and dark lilac eye. But, it was the gray eye and black hair that threw him off surprisingly. And usually, he's pretty good and finding out someone's house by just looking at them.

No matter, he drunk from his cup of wine turning back to the bastard named Snow.

* * *

><p><em>Cassia's view<em>

Cassia couldn't believe that Jon had mocked her like that. Yes, he used her false name but still it hurt her from the tone he used. She made her way to the feast when Robb was waiting outside the doors. He didn't look too happy when he saw her.

"Hello Robb, why are you standing out here and not enjoying the feast?" She asked with a smile, hiding the fact that she was upset.

"Why were you dancing with Jaime Lannister?" Robb asked out of the blue, catching her off guard. But, it made her angry. Never mess with a Dragon Wolf whose nerves are all ready on edge.

"Am I not allowed to dance with whom I please? Last I checked, you were not my betrothed." Cassia hissed, putting her hands on her amble hips.

"I might as well be to keep you alive and safe, Cassia. I love you and I don't want to see anything happen to you." He told her wrapping his arm around her waist, causing her temper to flare up more and fists to clench up.

"I do not need you to protect me, Robb and I don't love you." She said, trying to keep her voice under control, feeling the Dragon in her raise up. The young wolf of the Starks looked at her with hurt in his eyes, shaking his head.

"If you don't love me, why did you let me kiss you all this time?" He asked her which was the breaking point of her patience.

"Because I didn't know that I was your cousin, Robb! When I went into the crypts today, I found out that Lyanna Stark was my mother." Cassia stated as she tried in vain not to let her voice get loud. There was total silence between the two of them.

"Robb, I do care about you and I love you like a brother. I did not mean to lead you on if I did. Please, don't let this effect our relationship as friends and cousins." She said, taking in his expression which had went from shocked to ill to emotionless.

He didn't answer her at all as he walked past her to enter the feast once again. Hearing the door close, Cassia took her head into her hands not believing all that has happened tonight. Her blood brother was going to the Wall, her cousin was in love with her. And worse, she had made a deal with the Kingslayer, Jaime Lannister.

Once she composed herself for hopefully the last time tonight, she went back into the feast and sat back with Sansa and the Princess Myrcella. And much to her displeasure, all three Lannisters were staring at her. Cersei, Jaime and Tyrion. The Queen was looking at her out of jealously. The Kingslayer was watching her, thinking of the bargain they made. And the Imp was staring at her, still trying to figure out what the other house could be that helped make her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Another chapter down and up!<em>**

**_I really would love to thank everyone who has left reviews because you all keep be writting. And help me update faster though it may not seem like it. LOL_**

**_Did anyone see Gendry last week on Game of Thrones when Jagar killed that man? God is good because he is straight up sexy!_**

**_It makes me wish that Arya was older so they could have a steamy scene X3_**

**_*clears throat* Anyway.._**

**_I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I want to make a little deal with you guys..._**

**_If your reviews get me up to 40 total (meaning i need ten more),_**

**_I shall post a later part in the fic. It could be steamy, it could be just be another awesome scene._**

**_Whatever it may be, I shall post it so you can get a taste of what will happen later._**

**_Hope you all do me proud!_**


	12. Finally teaser

_Disclaimer: I do not own the A Song of Fire and Ice book series or the HBO  
>series Game of Thrones. I only own Cassia and the idea to create this<br>story._

_Thank you all so much for the reviews! I really love reading them!_

_Now, here's what you all have been waiting for!_

_Enjoy the little teaser!_

* * *

><p>Cassia managed to sneak away from Sansa and her Septa and went back to the Throne room. She wanted a closer look of the Iron Throne, seeing as her insane Grandfather once ruled Westeros. As well as her other ancestors before him.<p>

Biting her bottom lip, she quietly opening the door and entered the room closing it behind her before walking towards the throne. As she did, her lilac and gray eyes looked around to make sure that no one was watching or had came into the room between the time Sansa and her Septa left. She waved her hand in front of her face, trying to fan herself off seeing as it was warmer in the South then she thought. Praise the old Gods that she had Vanya braid her black and silver curls all into one.

Reaching behind her, Cassia grabbed the braid and pulled it over her right shoulder to lay there, to give her neck some relief.

Anyway, she got to the Iron throne and stepped up the four stairs to it, getting closer. She let her fingers ran along the melted swords that made it before an idea appeared in her mind.

A smile graced her lips as she sat down on the throne, spreading out the skirt of her green dress. Despite the chair being ten times larger then herself, she felt as if she belonged there. Closing her mismatched eyes, she took a deep breath relaxing and imagining a crown being on her head and the Targaryen colors, as well as the Starks colors all over in banners.

_"At last! A Targaryen returns to Kingslanding!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry for the shortness but I don't want to reveal too much.<em>**

**_X3 I hope you liked it!_**

**_I want to hear your guesses on who might say those words too. Just to see if any of you get it right._**

**_*evil laugh*_**

**_Anyway, I should get to work on the next chapter!_**

**_Once again, thanks for reading and reviewing! As well as favoriting the fic too! X3_**


	13. The Climber Falls

_Disclaimer: I do not own the A Song of Fire and Ice book series or the HBO series Game of Thrones. I only own Cassia and the idea to create this story._

_So sorry for the long wait! Got a few jobs working as extra in movies so, I got to meet Liam Hemsworth and Michael Angarano. Oh, and Nikki Reed! Anyway, the muse is back and rearing to go! And do not hurt me but, I have yet to see the last couple episodes of Game of Thrones.. I don't know why but, luckily they're on demand so I might watch them tonight after watching Misfits._

_And while I was absent, I see that people have been following the story so I would love to take the time to say think to everyone who has followed me, subscribed and reviewed this fic! Thank you so much! My muse would be nothing without you all!_

_Enjoy! P.S. I don't really remember all that happened between the feast and Bran falling from the tower so, I'm going to wing it a bit. And quicken the pace so, we can get to King's Landing for the REAL fun to begin._

* * *

><p><em>Next Morning<em>

The young Targaryen was just waking up, her mismatched eyes blinking a few times before she sat up in her bed. Spirit at her feet lifting her head, watching her mistress with crimson eyes. Everything that happened last night at the feast ran through Cassia's head and she wanted in vein to go back and change things.

She wanted to tell Jon that she was his sister and that he was a Targaryen Bastard. But, she knew that Ned was right. The life of a Stark Bastard was much less dangerous then the life of a Targaryen one.

"What should I do, Spirit? I can't go to him and tell him that I'm his long lost twin." She stated, reaching back behind her and untying her black and silver braid.

The black wolf just stared at her as if telling her what to do. Cassia nodded while getting out of the bed and starting her day. And of course, as if on cue Vanya entered and helped her.

* * *

><p><em>One hour later - Stables<em>

"I knew I would find you here." Cassia mused walking into the stables to see Jon feeding Grimm. He saw her and started towards the other exit out but was stopped when she ran and touched his arm.

"Jon, let me explain please." She told him, wanting to make things right after almost saying that no one, not even herself wanted to love him.

"Explain what, Cassia? You made it clear last night, no one will love me." He growled out making her roll her eyes and pull him into an open and empty stable.

"I do love you. But in a different way." She was starting to explain but, he was about to cut her off again. It was beginning to get on her nerves so, she slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Would you shut up and listen to what I have to say before jumping to conclusions? I love you but, as my cousin." Cassia finally got it out, taking her hand away when she said the last word. Jon looked at her with a raised brow. This time he was speechless.

"When I followed your... father and the King into the crypts, I found out that Lyanna Stark was my mother. So, that makes me your cousin. As well as Robb's. And when I told him last night, he just ran back into the feast without saying a word. I think he hates me now." She explained everything that happened except the fact that Jon is her real. Even though it is killing her on the inside, not telling him.

"He'll be over it soon, just give him time. Robb just feels a little angry towards himself for falling in love with his cousin. Not to mention disgusted." Jon said with a shrug of his shoulders, making her feel a lot better.

"Thanks. So, you're not mad at me anymore?" Cassia asked, praying to the Old Gods that he wouldn't. When he embraced her and tickled her ribs almost making her collapse, she was laughing so much.

"I can't stay mad at you for long, Cassia. You're like a sister to me, more then Sansa." He stated as he stopped and just held her.

_'If only you knew, Jon.' _The Dragonwolf thought to herself, her mismatched eyes locked with his dark gray ones. To keep him from wondering what she was thinking, she laughed with a bright smile.

"I have more iron then she does. Speaking of which, how about a sparring match?"

Jon smirked before making a run for the forge to get swords for them and she followed him.

* * *

><p><em>Two Hours Later..<em>

After two hours of sparring and poking fun at each other, Cassia defeated Jon. No one was hurt because he couldn't get the real swords from the forge, he managed to get the wooden ones.

"Sore about losing to a girl?" She teased, pulling her black and silver curls down from the bun she made as she walked along side her brother to the forge to return the wooden swords.

"I let you win, let us just leave it at that." Jon was trying to get off the subject by then saying that he needed to see about Robb. Even though she was worried about him herself, it was better for him to only go to see if he was angry or normal.

The young Targaryen bit her bottom lip, sighing to herself. She hated feeling guilty and she's been feeling it a lot lately.

With Jaime Lannister being in Winterfell and having killed her mother figure, she hated that Eira died protecting her instead of dying of old age in her little cottage like she always said she would.

Cassia was so consumed with her inner thoughts that she failed to hear the Queen walk up behind her.

"Your fighting style reminds me of Rhaegar Targaryen sparring like that, young Ravenfyre." Cersei stated, causing her to jump and spin around. Seeing that it was her, she curtsied out of respect and fear that her head would be chop off.

"Forgive me, your Highness for I did not hear you walking up." She apologized, raising up and looked up into the green eyes of the cold Queen. Who was looking very enviously at her. Knowing that she should answer her comment about her father, she tried in vein to keep a calm face.

"And I may be a distant relation to the Targaryens but I assure you, I am nothing Rhaegar." Cassia told Cersei, instantly feeling her stomach churn from renouncing her father like that. She liked to believe that she was like him and her mother. That she got her iron from them both and beauty from her mother.

"There is no denying the blood though. Their traits suit you well, making you such unique beauty. Catching the eyes of others." The Queen said with a ghost of a smile but, getting the little hidden message behind the last sentence.

"My Queen, if this is about me dancing with Ser Jaime last night I.." She was cut off by the blonde woman's laugh. She could almost feel the heartlessness in it.

"I've seen the many faces of my brother but, I've never seen him act like he did last night. You bring out a different side of him, Cassia. Making you, the most envied lady in all of Westeros." Cersei mused with something hidden in her green eyes before walking away from her in her red dress. Going in the direction of the Broken Tower.

Thinking nothing of her going that way, Cassia decided to go to the Godswood for a while before saddling Grimm to ride him.

* * *

><p>After spending a good bit of time praying to the Old Gods, she made her way to the stables and got Grimm nice and ready for her to get his daily exercise.<p>

"Spirit, what are you doing here?" The Dragonwolf asked her wolf, seeing the animal standing in the entrance way into the stables as she was leading her horse out.

Spirit wagged her tail turning her head, looking out before back at her mistress. Telling her that she wanted to go with her. Cassia laughed as she straddled Grimm's back.

"Come on then." She encouraged, kicking her horses sides to gallop away into the woods. Unknowingly going around the Broken Tower.

Cassia rode around for about five minutes until she heard a thud followed by a sickening crack. Spirit ran towards the noise and started barking and howling. Curious of what she had found, she rode over there to see that her wolf was sitting next to Bran's body.

Swiftly jumping from her horse, she knelt down next to Bran and started screaming.

"HELP! SOME BODY PLEASE, HELP!" She screamed with her mismatched eyes looking around, praying that someone would come when she saw a rock fall from above. Bringing her eyes up, she saw a head of blonde hair up in the window of the tower. It was a dark blonde as well. Just like Jaime's.

_'That no good bastard.' _Cassia thought to herself before screaming again.

This time people heard her and came running, caring to the little Lord Stark. Hodor gently picked him up and carrying him to the castle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'M BACK! X3<em>**

**_What will Cassia do to Jaime when she confronts him after the threat on Bran's life?_**

**_Will she find out how it all happened?_**

**_Is Cersei jealous of her brother's new interest?_**

**_Will there be another deal made!?_**

**_All will be found out next time! _**

**_Anyway, like I said before, I need to watch the rest of season two because I hear that something epic happened for the Khalessi when she got her Dragons back._**

**_Please review and follow me because they make me smile as well as Khal Drogo. Yes, he didn't die, he's hiding in my room and only comes out when I speak Dothraki X3. Daenerys knows about it and we share him. Drogo is sooo sexy!_**

**_See you all next chapter!_**


	14. Another Deal and More Tears

_Disclaimer: I do not own the A Song of Fire and Ice book series or the HBO series Game of Thrones. I only own Cassia and the idea to create this story._

* * *

><p>When Bran was safely in his room with everyone tending to him and his family worrying about him, Cassia thought to sneak away and find a certain Lannister Captain of the Kingsguard. Blending into the shadows really while surprisingly with her silver hair, she managed to get to the Guest's Keep without being seen. And she actually got there in good time because she wasn't sure which room was Jaime's until she saw him walk into his, coming into the keep from the opposite way.<p>

Biting back a smile of success, the Dragonwolf quietly yet swiftly got to his door and opened it slowly to peep in to see where he was in the room. He had his back to the door, sitting on his bed holding his head in his hands. Perfect.

Opening the door more, Cassia jumped in and closed it quietly. Tip toeing over to the bed, she crawled onto it and put her hands on his shoulders. Massaging his muscles.

"Mhmm, I thought you had enough in the Broken Tower.." She fought the urge to hit him just for having sex with someone while in someone else's home. But, she kept calm and put her lips to his ear.

"Expecting someone else, Ser Jaime?" Cassia softly whispered before giggling when he jumped away and turned around to see her there.

The expression on his handsome face was too much, seeing her on his bed. But, really now wasn't the time for laughing. Especially after what happened to Bran.

"What are you doing.." Jaime was cut off by her gray and lilac eyes glaring up at him.

"I saw you in the Broken Tower. You're the one who pushed Bran." She stated as she got up from the bed towards him, just for him to cover her mouth with his hand. He didn't want anyone to hear.

"Say one more word and I'll have your head." He growled at her causing her to do the same back, shoving his hand off her lips.

"I could have yours for what you just did. What caused you to do such a thing? Trying to murder an innocent child? I know you succeed in killing Eira but, for you Ser, that is a new level low." Cassia told him with tears welling up in her eyes. After mentioning both Bran and Eira in the same sentence made her heart clench.

"How can you say that she was innocent? She was hiding you from the King, that made her a criminal." Jaime mused, looking down at black and silver haired young lady in front of him. He took hold of her waist, pulling her closer to him to where they were flesh to flesh.

* * *

><p><em>Jaime's pov.<em>

"And I'd choose my words wisely, little Targaryen. I can still tell the King about you." He whispered into Cassia's ear, letting his lips brush against the tip of it.

_'Why can I not resist her? As much as her iron irritates me, I long for her more then I've ever wanted Cersei..' _He wondered as his green eyes took in the Targaryen Bastard's beauty when she struggled, trying to get away from him.

"You forget, Lannister.." She trailed off, finding a way to get away from him moving towards a desk to try and put some distance between them. But Jaime was still admiring her fire and beauty.

* * *

><p><em>Cassia's pov<em>

Once she was a good bit away from the Lion, she smirked.

"I know it was you who pushed Bran from the window, I saw your hair. Not many blondes here in Winterfell." She told him, turning her attention towards a lite candle and letting her fingers toy with the flame. Cassia felt slight heat but no intense burning like most would feel.

"Will you stop saying that?" He asked, looking at the door thinking that someone may be listening.

"Only if you confess to it." She stated never looking from the candle.

"All right, yes. I shoved Bran out the window of the Broken Tower, happy?" Jaime admitted as Cassia pinched the wick of the candle to kill the flame, finally looking up and smiling.

"Very. Now, I can make a deal of my own with you." She mused, receiving a confused look from the Lion.

"Stay away from me or I will tell the Starks that you tried to kill Bran." Cassia explained as she made her way towards the door. Setting her hand on the knob, she looked back at the green eyed Lion. Waiting for his answer. And he was back to his old self again, smiling devilishly at her.

"Pray the Seven Gods can hold me back, little Dragon, for I shall try my best to resist you." He said back, making her shake her head as she opened the door and left.

* * *

><p><em>Two days later..<em>

Bran was healing but was in a coma. So until he awakens, Lady Catelyn is staying in Winterfell with him while Ned, Arya, Sansa and Cassia travel to King's Landing. The Dragonwolf was not happy about today because Jon was leaving for the Wall. And when she needs her Wolf the most, Spirit has yet to be seen. Most be off somewhere with Ghost, being with her brother one last time.

"I need to find Jon." Cassia suddenly said, standing up from Sansa's bed seeing as she was _helping _her make her last decisions on what dressed to bring to impress Joffery.

She ignored whatever Sansa had to say and went straight to the Godswood. It was there she finds Ghost and Spirit playing. As well as her twin brother watching them, chuckling to himself.

"Brother!" She exclaimed, running over to him. He wasn't at all confused because a while back, they decided when they were alone to call each other either brother and sister. Since they had become so close. Not because she had told him about their relationship. As far as he knows, she is merely his cousin.

"Sister!" Jon greeted as he turned just in time for her to jump and wrap her arms around his neck. Smiling down at her, he put his arms around her in a embrace.

"I don't want you to go, Jon. You're my family, I don't want to lose you so soon after finding you." Cassia told him while a few stray tears streamed down her cheeks onto his cloak. Feeling him touch her chin and bringing her chin up, he kissed her forehead in comfort.

"I know but I want to prove that I am worthy of the Stark. Despite being only a bastard." He explained to her, wiping away the tear marks from her pale rosy cheeks.

"But going to the Wall is not the way! Not with those murderers and rapists." She stated angrily, hitting his chest with her fists.

"I have Ghost, remember? He will watch over me just as much as Spirit will watch over you in King's Landing. And the Old Gods will protect us, no matter where we go. Remember that, little Wolf Dragon." As much as Jon was trying to keep the moment sentimental, he ruined it very much because when he said that. It made Cassia start laughing.

"It's Dragonwolf, Snow. Use your head, imagine a black wolf with glowing red eyes with the wings of a Dragon. And fire coming its mouth. That is me. Remember _that, _Jon Snow." Cassia explained to him with a grin on her face.

"Don't tell me that you breathe fire now?" He asked while laughing, watching her shrug her shoulders.

"Depends on my mood." She stated before a bell rang out. It was a warning sound for the Royal family leaving for King's Landing. Only thirty more minutes.

"Let's go tell Bran our goodbyes."

Poor Bran. Since she found him by the tower, he was thought dead for a while but he was still breathing. He was simply now crippled and comatose. She hated Jaime for what he did.

* * *

><p><em>Bran's room<em>

Cassia and Jon walked into Bran's room to see Lady Stark there at her son's bedside, holding his hand. She saw the Targaryen there and smiled before glaring at the Snow with vicious hatred.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a completely cold voice. One that shocked the Dragonwolf. How can a woman who was normally so kind and gentle, be so heartless sounding.

"I came to see Bran. To say goodbye." Jon told her, looking down at the floor from time to time.

"You've said it. Now go away." Catelyn Stark was unknowingly making Cassia very mad right now.

"Please." He started moving towards the other side of the bed.

"I told you to leave. We don't want you here."

The Dragonwolf was by the door, biting her tongue. Wanting no more then to lash it at the Lady, hating how her brother was being treated.

"He's my brother." Jon spoke to her before bending down to the young Stark in bed and telling him his goodbyes. They were so soft that Cassia couldn't hear.

When he stood up straight, Catelyn uttered something was the last straw to her.

"It should have been you."

Jon looking heart broken and mad all at the same time while turning away and leaving the room, muttering something about saying goodbye to Arya.

"I'll see you in the courtyard then." Cassia told him with a slight smile and got a nod in return before the door was closed again. Then she turned towards the Lady Stark. With the look of disgust and anger in her mismatched eyes.

"How dare you." She lowly said to Catelyn, shaking her head.

"Cassia, you wouldn't understand. He is a my husband's bastard, I should not have to show him any kindness." Lady Stark stated, making the fire raise within her.

"I do understand! I understand that you feel betrayal every time you gaze  
>at him! But he has never known a Mother's love because of you!" Cassia shouted at her, letting her anger out.<p>

Seeing the mixture of fear and shock pleased her. And before she could say anything else..

"Cassia." Ned Stark spoke, catching the young Targaryen by surprise by coming into the room.

Biting her lip with angry tears in her mismatched eyes, she was begging to tell his wife to truth but seeing him shake his head made her want to scream. Swallowing back her words, Cassia turned towards the Lady Stark with daggers.

"After seeing how you treat Jon makes me wonder if my father's wife Elia would have treated me the same." She said before walking over to Bran in bed and kissing his forehead. Whispering goodbye one last time and then left the room. Not looking at either her Uncle or his wife.

* * *

><p>Swiftly going to the Crypts, she went straight to her Mother's statue and leaned against the stone wall. Just looking up at Lyanna, letting the tears in her eyes fall though she did not continue to break down and sob.<p>

"Mother, I know you have seen that Catelyn has done wrong by your son. My brother. And you don't know how much I wanted to scream that he was my twin to her. It's deplorable the way she treats him, it's like he's not even human to her. Just something evil and foreign." Cassia stated, wiping her rosy cheeks dry of the tears. There was silence in the crypts for a few moments before she let out a sigh.

"Grant me strength on this journey and my stay in King's Landing. Jaime Lannister knows who I am and I fear for the worst in the South for our family." She mused with her gray and lilac eyes on the floor. Then she saw a almost glowing white dress skirt in front of her. Raising her eyes, she looked up at her Mother in the flesh before her.

**"My daughter.." **Lyanna started, bringing up her hand and caressed her only daughter's cheek. Once she felt that she was solid, Cassia leapt into the arms of the She Wolf only to have her black and platinum curls stroked.

**"I know you worry for Jon but, he will be safe under both my watch and Ghost. Direwolves have special connections to the Starks, how do you think we can withstand the cold? As the Targaryens have Dragon's blood, we have the blood of Wolves. And our Direwolves will follow their Masters to the grave if they have to. As for King's Landing.." **She calmed her and her worries before trailing off. Putting her hand underneath the Dragonwolf's chin, her gray eyes locked with mismatched eyes.

**"I know you fear the South because of what happened to me but, don't be afraid. I met your Father in Harrenhal and everything that happened afterwards, I never regretted it. I still remember the song Rhaegar sang to me, it still brings tears to my eyes whenever I think about that night." **And while speaking it made Lyanna's eyes well up with tears. Taking a deep breath to relax herself, she smiled down at Cassia and laid a kiss on her forehead.

**"But there's no need to worry, Cassia. You're a Dragonwolf and know this.. Rhaegar and I love you and Jon and will be watching over you both." **With those words, the She Wolf vanished from her sight.

_"Cassia, it's almost time to leave!" _It was Arya.

"I'll be right there!"

She quickly lite a candle in front of Lyanna's statue before taking off towards the opening. Once she got there, she stopped and looked back.

"I love you both too."

* * *

><p><em>The Courtyard - <em>

Cassia followed Arya who was waiting for her in a dress that she could tell the young tomboy wasn't happy about yet she saw a small smile on her face.

"May I ask why you seem so happy in a dress, Arya?" She teased the girl whom was like a little sister to her.

"Promise that you won't tell Father but.. Jon gave my first sword!" Arya exclaimed with joy, nearly jumping with glee.

"All great swords must have a name. What did you name it?" She asked, wanting to know because she knew that the young Stark girl wanted to be more then just a Lady in her life.

"Needle, swift and small." She told the Dragonwolf making her giggle a bit.

"Like you!" She mused, bending over and tickling her sides before running towards the horses and the carriages.

While Arya went over to Sansa by the carriage, Cassia stood by her horse when Robb came up to her for the first time in the past few days after the feast.

"I apologize for the way I reacted and not speaking to you. I.." He was stopped by her embracing him.

"Needed time, I know. And I wish I had known sooner so, you wouldn't have been hurt." She stated with a small smile when she pulled away.

The young Wolf smiled sheepish nodding.

"Take care of yourself, Cassia Ravenfyre." Robb said his goodbye making her smile. She knew that he wanted to say her true name. Targaryen but Queen Cersei and Prince Joffery had past them.

"You as well, Robb Stark." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles before walking over to Jon Snow who was approaching with his horse.

Leaving them to have their brotherly moment, Cassia turned to make sure that the saddle on Grimm was right. The black Stallion turned his head and nudged his Mistresses hand, making her smile and pet along his nose.

"Take of her, Grimm. I'm counting on you." Jon told the horse causing the Dragonwolf to laugh.

"He will. Him and Spirit will take care of me and really! Who in their right mind would try to hurt a girl with a black Direwolf and horse? People will think me a Witch and stay away." She said before being taken in her twin's arms. Her gray cloak stood out against his black.

"Be careful and brave, sister." Hearing him tell her that made her want to cry. But, she fought them back feeling like there had been too many tears today.

"Be careful and brave as well, brother."

Sharing smiles one last time, the two went to their horses. When Cassia past Benjen Stark, she heard him whisper her Mother's name thinking that she was her.

Wanting him to know that she had heard him, she looked over at him and winked with a small smile before mounting her horse with Spirit by Grimm's side.

"She rides like a Northmen as well. You were right, Ned. She has her Wolves blood and iron."

The three Wolves that were being brought along, Nemeria, Lady and Spirit were put in a carriage for themselves before they set off onto the Kingsroad. Lord Stark with his niece and daughters were following the Royal family to King's Landing while Jon Snow followed Uncle Benjen to the Wall.

Little did the Targaryen Twins know that both their lives were going to change when they reached their destinations.

* * *

><strong>Please excuse the HUUGGE gaps at the beginning. I don't know why that always happens..<strong>

**Anyway!**

**Care to share what you think the song Rhaegar sang to Lyanna in Harrenhall is? **

**I like to think it was 'While your Lips are still Red' by Nightwish because just has that sound to it for some reason.**

**Do you agree or do you have a different song in mind?**

**And will Jaime control himself or let his desire for Cassia take over?**

**Plus, if you're wondering when Rhaegar will have his moments with Cassia, they will all happen in King's Landing. ;)**

**I can't leave my Targaryen Loyalists hanging!**

**Until next time my Thronies!**


	15. Another Kind of Evil

_Disclaimer: I do not own the A Song of Fire and Ice book series or the HBO series Game of Thrones. I only own Cassia and the idea to create this story._

_Hey! So sorry for the long wait between chapters. Been sick and just recently got a job soooo I don't exactly have another time on my hands but I'm going to try and fix that!_

_Enjoy because things are starting to heat up ;)_

* * *

><p>Cassia with her newly found Uncle Ned and cousins Sansa and Arya traveled the Kingsroad with the Royal family and have been for three weeks. She spent the majority of the journey, comforting her hopeless romantic of a cousin Sansa. Whom was now mourning the loss of Lady her Direwolf, the Queen had her killed because of what happened with Prince Joffery by the Trident when they stopped earlier in the day. Spirit mourned the loss of a sister as well, howling at the moon whether it was full or not somehow trying to let her brothers know.<p>

Arya was a little sad herself because her Wolf Nemeria had vanished as well. The Dragonwolf knew what had happened in her heart. That it was somehow connected to the little tomboy and she let her pet free to save her from meeting Lady's fate.

_'If Sansa finds out, she will never forgive Arya.' _Cassia thought to herself looking at the two sisters with her mismatched eyes from Grimm's back. Ned had been trying to get her to ride in the carriage before they reach King's Landing because it wasn't proper for a Lady to ride a horse like she was but, she refused just for him to say that she was like her Mother.

"How did you find that necklace?" Was the question that had to be flying around his head since he saw it around her neck. Looking down at it for a moment, Cassia raised her gaze to him.

"When I was put in my new room before the King and his family arrived at Winterfell, I was looking around and found it under my bed in wooden box. Looked around a bit more and found the key to it, when I opened it the necklace was inside. Along with the crown of Winter roses, given to Lyanna by my father." She explained keeping her eyes on her Uncle's face to watch his reaction when she mentioned the crown. He was in awe.

"She kept it preserved? After all these years?" And he received a nod in return as she turned her head to look ahead.

"Apparently she loved him more." Cassia could easily tell when she remembered the look on her mother's face when she saw her in the Crypt before leaving. How she spoke of Rhaegar and the night she guessed, he took her away.

* * *

><p><em>One hour away from Kingslanding..<em>

"Cassia, please just humor me and ride the rest of the way in the carriage." Uncle Ned was trying his best to get her to behave like a Southern Lady.

"I'm not a Southerner, Lord Stark and it's better for them to know that now." She refused his offer and even rode ahead to prove her point. Arya, from inside the carriage, was laughing and watching in admiration at the Dragonwolf.

Her silver and black curls shined underneath the sun and her lilac and gray eyes sparkled with a rebellious spirit that the King noticed when Cassia was seen coming up behind him. His heart ached as he was reminded of his Lyanna.

"Be careful, Lady Ravenfyre. There are some robbers who sometimes wait for defenseless women to ride by and attack them." Jaime Lannister noticed her and she could tell that he was trying to scare her.

"I'm not so easily scared, Ser Jaime." She tried her best not to sound annoyed just from hearing his voice. Instantly, she was praying to the old Gods that he would take heed to the deal that they had made and stay away from her. Surely the Queen was not in the mood for seeing his twin brother's head chopped off by Ned Stark for trying to kill Bran.

"The South is far different from the North, my Lady. Myths and stories can do no harm but people.. They are another kind of evil."

_'My, my, aren't you telling the truth, you golden bastard.' _

And just in that moment, as if on cue, two men sprang from the bushes and went for her. One grabbed her from off Grimm's back, though he regretted doing so when the black beast reared back and punched his hooves out trying to hit him.

"CASSIA!" Sansa and Arya screamed from inside the carriage, looking at the window at their cousin whom was struggling against the one holding her as the other held a dagger to her throat.

"Well well, what a lovely little trinket. Bringin' a new whore for your pleasure, my King Robert?" The one holding her mused and she remembered his voice.

_"Dragon bitch sprouted wings and flew over!" _

These were the men who accompanied Jaime Lannister that night Cassia was forced from her home, losing her only source of Motherly love. He had set this up to get more out of her when they reach the Capital.

With fresh rage flowing through her veins that felt like both ice and fire in her blood as she swiftly kicked the man holding the knife in a tender area between his legs, She also threw her head back to hit the one behind her in the nose causing him to let her go.

Seeing the other man had dropped his dagger, Cassia picked it up and span around to stab the holder when she saw a sword in him already. Blood bulb. Looking up with shock at Jaime, whom was holding the hilt of the sword.

"You little bitch, I'll skin ya!" The one she kicked was up and ready for his hands to be around her neck as he charged towards her.

"Down!" Jaime told her, pulling his sword out of the corpse and swinging it towards her. The young Targaryen ducked to the dirt road before the sword even touched her and stayed down as she felt something warm fall onto her hair and back.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw the body of the man falling over with no head and his head beside her on the ground.

"I told you, Cassia. People are another kind of evil but, there will always be people like me to cut them down to protect young maidens such as yourself." The Lannister Lion stated while pulling her to her feet as she fought the urge to glare at him for setting up a scenario to where she would be back in his debt.

"I am in your debt, Ser Jaime. What can I do to repay you for your bravery?" She asked, keeping her fiery anger at bay gazing up at him with a grateful smile.

"There is no need. As long as you are safe, that is enough for me. _Though I will be collecting my payment once we reach Kingslanding._" That last sentence he spoke to her when he brought her hand up to his mouth for him to kiss it. It may have fallen on deaf ears on those around them but, she heard him clear as day.

_'Curse him.' _Cassia thought to herself as she mounted Grimm once again when the King yelled for everyone to press on.

The rest of the way, she stayed back with her family. Mentally cursing herself for playing into his hands, having him save her. Though she did cause the men some pain that most women of the South would never had done.

* * *

><p><em>Jaime's pov<em>

_'She is truly a Dragon.' _He was thinking of how her mismatched eyes flared with rage when she fought back against his men. Her black and silver curls whirled around her like Dragon's fire yet she had the icy presence of a Wolf with her alabaster skin.

As the King ordered everyone to move on towards the Capital, his Captain of the Kingsguard was thinking of how to get his payment out of the beautiful Targaryen bastard.

* * *

><strong><em>I'M BACK!<em>**

**_I hope you all loved this part because it took while a bit to get it all out!_**

**_Now, don't get at me but I have yet to see the first two epis of Season 3 but,_**

**_I have them on my dvr and will watch them when I get time._**

**_Oh, btw to all my GoT fans who also like J.R. Tolken,_**

**_I am thinking of making a Thorin Oakenshield fic. (trying to get some muse for that)_**

**_It'll probably be a one shot to get my feet wet but the real thing will probably happen soon!_**

**_I'll give ya a hint..._**

**_Gandalf's daughter whom will probably be played by..._**

**_Lucy Griffiths(MAID MARIAN! lol),_**

**_Lily Cole,_**

**_Katheryn Winnick,_**

**_Elena Satine(I may use her because I love Green eyes and I want Thorin to say that her eyes, to him, are like the Emeralds that were found in the mines of Erebor)._**

**_And I am open to suggestions! I'm feeling like there should be a redheaded women in Middle Earth though. lol_**

**_Anyway, _**

**_enjoy my darlings!_**


	16. Princess?

_Disclaimer: I do not own the A Song of Fire and Ice book series or the HBO series Game of Thrones. I only own Cassia and the idea to create this story._

_I'm finally getting into season three and may I say.. HOLY VALYRIA! _

_That is all._

* * *

><p>Right as soon as they arrived at Kingslanding, Cassia remained close to Sansa and Arya. She knew that Jaime wanted her alone but, she wasn't going to give him the chance to do so. And that he wouldn't dare try anything in front of them, it stayed like that until the next day.<p>

She was actually following Sansa and her Septa around the castle, having a little tour and of course her fire haired cousin was moping about still about what happened at the Trident. Not only over the loss of Lady but that Joffery had lost interest in her.

_"By the Godswood.." _Cassia mentally moaning, rolling her lilac and gray eyes at how foolish she was acting.

Anyway, they had just left the Throne room and for some reason, the Dragonwolf felt a sense of loss when she walked away. As if the Dragon in her belonged there, which it did with her being of the house Targaryen.

She managed to sneak away from Sansa and her Septa, running back to the Throne room. She wanted a closer look of the Iron Throne as well, seeing as her insane Grandfather once ruled Westeros. As well as her ancestors before him. All the way to Visenya, Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen of Valyria upon their Dragons.

Biting her bottom lip, she quietly opening the door and entered the room closing it behind her before walking towards the throne. As she did, her lilac and gray eyes looked around to make sure that no one was watching or had came into the room between the time Sansa and her Septa left. She waved her hand in front of her face, trying to fan herself off seeing as it was warmer in the South then she thought. Praise the old Gods that she had Vanya braid her black and silver curls all into one.

Reaching behind her, Cassia grabbed the braid and pulled it over her right shoulder to lay there, to give her neck some relief.

Anyway, she got to the Iron throne and stepped up the four stairs to it, getting closer. She let her fingers ran along the melted swords that made it before an idea appeared in her mind.

A smile graced her lips when she sat down on the throne, spreading out the skirt of her green dress. Despite the chair being ten times larger then herself, she felt as though she belonged there. Closing her mismatched eyes, she took a deep breath relaxing and imagining a crown with Dragons heads as well as Direwolves, being on her head and the Targaryen colors and even the Stark colors all over in banners.

_"At last! A Targaryen returns to Kingslanding!"_

Her eyes snapped opened as Cassia bolted up from the throne to look around to see who it was that spoke. She began to think it to be Jaime until her eyes landed on a man with short brown hair with matching moustache and a Mockingbird pin on her tunic.

"Quiet!" Cassia hissed, running over to him from the throne which brought her to the middle of the room by him, looking up since she was shorter.

"How do you know that I am a Targaryen?" She asked as she looked around to make sure that no one else was around. Or had just appeared out of thin air like the man in front of her.

"The eye and hair tells it all, Princess. That and you have a certain aura about you, the strong willed one of a Targaryen Dragon." He mused with that smile still on his lips. Cassia stared at him and let out a sigh.

"Do not call me that." She told him, causing him to lean closer to her as if he was inspecting her. Then he started to circle her.

"Why not? Rhaegar was your Father and he was Crown Prince to the Throne, making you by birth a Princess. Never forget who you are and what can you do." He told her, somewhat using the same words Tyrion Lannister had told Jon back in Winterfell after she had walked away the night of the Feast.

"I have not forgotten. But I've hidden my whole life, what's wrong with hiding who I am even longer?" Cassia questioned as he shook his head, clicking his tongue in disagreement.

"It will only show that they have won. That they have scared every last Targaryen from reclaiming the throne. And are you afraid, Princess?" He asked, stopping in front of her locking eye contact with her.

Her mismatched eyes darkened slightly at the word afraid. Both the Dragon and Wolf in her were angered at the mention of fear.

Obviously taking her silence for a yes to his question, he sighed.

"Unlike the Baratheons and the Lannisters, there are some of us who would like to see a Targaryen sit upon the Iron Throne once again." The mysterious man stated before walking away from her. That only flared her temper more.

"I am not afraid!" Cassia exclaimed, watching as he turned around with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Then take your throne, Highness. Don't let anyone stop you." He said about to open the door to leave. But, she wanted to know his name so she picked up her skirts and ran across the room towards him.

"You didn't tell me your name." She mused following him, as he opened the doors and walked out into the hall.

"Lord Petyr Baelish, Milady. More commonly known as Littlefinger. It is an honor to meet you and have you at the Capital, my Lady." Lord Baelish bowed as he spoke and Cassia curtsied before introducing herself.

"Lady Cassia Ravenfyre, Lord Baelish. It is a even greater honor to be in Kings landing. It's like being home." Just like in Winterfell, she felt like she belonged. He smiled at her, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles before walking away.

After blinking a few times and turning to walk the other direction herself, Cassia couldn't shake the feeling of pride in her heritage. Kings Landing is in her blood. Her Royal blood. Holding her head up, she continued her little tour of the castle on her own. Soon enough, wandering into the vaults where the Dragon Skulls were hidden from the public eye. Unknown to her, she was being followed by a certain King slayer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm on a roll with all this activity! lol<em>**

**_Now, you all get to see how it was that caught Cassia on the Throne in the teaser,_**

**_I was going to use Varys buuutttt, Littlefinger was calling out to me. And I've got a good idea to make things interesting since my favorite Targaryen besides Dany is Visenya._**

**_Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you are a LoTR/Hobbit fan, please check out my little one shot called._**

**_'His Emerald Eyed Lycan'_**

**_It is the prequel to another Hobbit fic, I'm thinking of doing. More of a lovey dovey one because the drama will come in the full fic._**

**_Well, until next time darlings!_**


	17. The Witch and Dragon Skulls

_Disclaimer: I do not own the A Song of Fire and Ice book series or the HBO series Game of Thrones. I only own Cassia and the idea to create this story._

* * *

><p>Realizing that she was in the vaults, Cassia took in the size of the Dragon Skulls. They were actually the size of the wagon that Sansa and Arya were riding in and almost as wide at the Trident. Reaching her hand out and resting it on one of the skulls, stroking the cold bone.<p>

"Truly magical.." She whispered with a smile before everything changed around her. Suddenly, there were Targaryen Banners everywhere in the room but, there was something different. There were shelves of bottles everywhere with a cauldron that was hanging from the ceiling. The dragon skulls were completely gone though she did hear something that sounded like a loud roar. It was deafening just like.

"A Dragon's roar." Cassia mused, completely confused about what was going on.

Then a beautiful yet hard woman with silver blonde hair and violet eyes entered the room and stood by the bookstand that was next to the cauldron. The Dragonwolf narrowed her eyes at the older woman as if she knew her from somewhere, the woman actually did look familiar. Like she had seen her in a book that Eira had taught her about the House Targaryen from and this woman was one of the first Targaryen to ride and rule Westeros. Rumor had it that she dabbled in dark magic.

This woman carried a familiar sword that was made of Valyrian steel as well. One that had a single flame on the black hilt. Dark Sister.

A smile and a laugh escaped Cassia when she remembered who the woman before her was.

"Queen Visenya Targaryen, rider of the Dragon Vhagar. Sister wife to Aegon the Conqueror and sister to Rhaenys." And she had failed to tell this to Lord Stark when he asked her name back in Winterfell. Eira told her that she also carried the name of one of the Queens in her house. One of the first and it was the one that acted more like a Dragon. That was Visenya. She was Cassia Lyanna Visenya Targaryen.

_"So fitting to see the Princess of Dragons playing with skulls." _The scene around her vanished when that voice brought her back to reality. Bringing the Dragon skulls around her back as well as the dreary vault.

Turning around, Cassia's mismatched eyes landed on the Kingslayer that was smirking down at her. After what he pulled on the Kingsroad, she wanted to either slap it or cut it off. But, hearing him call her Princess made her heart flutter which made her want to kick herself.

"Do not call me that, Lannister." She hissed, taking her hand off the skull before turning her attention back to them. Judging by the sizes, they had to be the first three to come to Westeros. Making the one she was touching, Vhagar. The one to the left was Maraxes and the one to the right had to be the Black Dread.

"Why not? It's quite to me that you are interested in the beasts. Though, it makes me wonder.." Jaime trailed off while taking her arm, spinning her to face him and pin her against the skull. Gray and lilac eyes glared up at him underneath stray curls of black and silver.

"Don't hurt yourself." She mocked him with a slight smirk making him chuckle.

"Whether or not you're more like Visenya Targaryen, with all her iron, or like Rhaella, forever submissive?" When he had mentioned her grandmother, Cassia noticed a tinge of sadness and guilt in his green eyes. It almost made her think that he possessed a heart. Then, he had the gall to kiss her, soon enough putting his tongue in her mouth.

Even though she sadly fell into it with no hesitation, after coming to her senses her teeth clamped down on his tongue. Biting until blood filled her mouth. He jerked away from her with his hand over his mouth as she spat his blood on the ground with Dragon fire in her eyes.

"Which do you think, Kingslayer." Cassia mused, listening to him laugh again. A drip of blood was on the side of his mouth so, he had wiped it away before moving towards her again.

"You've been with Wolves for too long, you're starting to inherit their bite." Jaime stated as he wiped away the bite from her chin, ever so slightly letting his thumb run across her lower lip.

"You're a true bastard for what you pulled on the Kingsroad, setting that all up and killing your own men. Just to get me under you again." She confronted him about the other day, remembering the blood splattered along the back of her dress. He was actually gentleman enough to give her his cloak to cover it before they reached the capital.

"Did I not warn you that the Seven Gods would need to hold me back from you? And well, you're not under me yet, Princess." The Lion smirked down at the Dragonwolf until it faded when she spat the remaining blood in his face. Glares were exchanged before Cassia stormed out, leaving the vaults.

She was cursing his very being in her mind all the way to her chambers. But, the more that she thought about him, the more she thought about that kiss and how easily she fell into it at first. She was supposed to hate him. His family had almost eliminated hers off the map, why should she be feeling these things?

Reaching under her bed, Cassia pulled out the wooden box that held the crown of winter roses. Opening it up and lightly stroking the petals on one of the roses, she sighed.

"I hate him, why did I fall into that damned kiss so fast?" She just asked out loud to no one in particular.

_"Love is tricky thing, you never know where, when or with whom will it appear."_

* * *

><strong><em>OOOHHH WHO COULD THAT BEEEE?<em>**

**_I'm really on a roll lately but, hopefully I can get my hobbit fic going. May start it on tomorrow, gonna try and catch up with GoT tonight though. LOL_**

**_Well, I shall wish everyone a wonderful and joyous Memorial Day!_**

**_Enjoys the barbques! Just don't try to burn yourselves to prove that you're of Dragonsblood._**

**_HAHA_**

**_Love you all!_**

**_Til next time!_**


	18. Long Awaited moments with a Father

_Disclaimer: I do not own the A Song of Fire and Ice book series or the HBO series Game of Thrones. I only own Cassia and the idea to create this story._

_A/N: I'm not dead! Just got a job and need to really learn how to juggle fanfic with work! Now, I really hope everyone likes this chapter because I believe I'm making these to where it's like the show. Waiting week after week for a new episode to see who is still alive! Now, everyone enjoy!_

_And remember, Rhaegar looks like Orlando Bloom! For Elia, Freida Pinto._

_Fair warning, there will probably be feels in this chapter._

_:) ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>After hearing the male voice, Cassia turned around slowly just for her mismatched eyes to widen to the size of saucers as she took in the form before her. Dark lilac eyes that matched her one, long platinum locks, alabaster skin dressed in black and red. With a pin over his heart, a pin with three Dragon heads.<p>

"Father?" She whispered and received a nod for her answer.

Rhaegar stepped closer with his hands out and took his daughter's face between them, taking in her beauty. The mixture of both him and Lyanna.

**"Amazing what combining two great Houses could create."** He spoke before leaning forth to kiss her forehead causing her to shudder and sob. Her father was solid and she could actually feel his warm. Just like back in the crypts of Winterfell.

"How can this happen? How can I do this? I've never used magic in my life." Cassia asked out loud, wondering why and how she could see her parents as well as visions from the past. Opening her eyes when his lips left her head, she looked up at him to see him sigh.

**"My ancestor, Visenya, whom you had seen down in the vault dabbled in black magic and cast a spell on this family that someone could see the past of the two Houses that sired her. As well as the ancestors. Do not think it a curse, Cassia. It is a gift for you to**** understand the raw history of your family. Both Stark and Targaryen."** Rhaegar explained to her all while holding her two hands in his and then when he finished, he kissed them.

**_"At last, the Targaryen line will continue with the spawn of a Dragon and a Wolf." _**He spoke in an odd language that Cassia did not understand but, she did remember the dialect.

"What language is that? It sounds so familiar." The Dragonwolf tilted her head to the side, curious of what it was and why she remembered it.

**"Tis Valyrian, my daughter. The language of our family, the language of true Dragons. Eira did not teach it to you?" **A sheepish smile curves her lips when she heard her Father ask her that, then when she shook her head it was confirmed.

"But she did try! I was just too hard headed to listen as a child." Cassia confessed with a small giggle as Rhaegar sighed before chuckling himself.

**"Daenerys was the same way as a child." **She could easily tell that when she spoke of his sister, he was sad from losing her and his younger brother.

"They are alive. Viserys and Daenerys. Last I heard, they were in Pentos." Rhaegar looked glad when she spoke those words before taking her hand, walking her to her vanity to make her sit down in the chair and him kneel before her. Just in the instant, Cassia felt like a little girl with her Father like that and it almost brought tears to her eyes, knowing that King Robert robbed her of moments like these.

**"Repeat after me, Cassia. _Fire and blood, Dragons are fearless and strong. Winter is coming, Direwolves are cold and brave." _**He was teaching her Valyrian and after a while, she caught on quickly and soon they were speaking in the language to each other. It was such a surprise to her that she caught it so fast but, it was in her blood

_"Mother came to me in Winterfell before I left, she's more beautiful then I thought. She told me that she regrets nothing that happened when you were together." _Spirit sat her head in Rhaegar's lap, watching as her mistress and father talk in the odd language.

**_"I believe that she was only saying that so you wouldn't know the truth behind what happened. I know that she regrets losing her father and brother because of being with me." _**

Soon enough, a vision flashed before Cassia's mismatched lilac and gray eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"Father!" A bound by the neck Brandon Stark shouted, watching as Rickard Stark stood surrounded by fire.<em>

_King Aerys sat in his seat, fragile looking, thin, deathly pale with nails long almost looking like claws and thinning long silver hair. He was laughing all the while._

_"Did you not know, Lord Stark, that fire is my champion?!" The fire began to spread and Rickard Stark was now consumed in flames while his eldest son struggled as much as he could to get to his long sword but, the rope around his neck was tightening. As his father was slowly burned to death, Brandon was strangled to death._

_Cassia stood behind her grandfather, nearly choking on the scent of burning flesh with a look of terror on her face. Then she was brought to a beautiful room with both Targaryen colors as well as Martell all around where a frail looking yet pretty woman stood with tan skin and dark hair, holding a baby boy wrapped in a white sheet in her arms._

_**"Oh no.."** When those words left her mouth, two men burst through the door. One, large like a mountain and the other was small yet looked like a pig. The woman ran into the other room and she followed her just in time for her to see her both the baby under the bed._

_"Rhaenys, watch over your brother." She heard the woman whisper and that name made her realize whom it was. Elia, her father's wife and the babe was her brother, Aegon._

_"There's the Dorne Whore!" The Mountain like man exclaimed, grabbing her from behind and beginning to beat her as the pig man reached under the bed, grabbing the little girl's leg to drag her out. _

_Seeing the dagger in his hand was enough to make Cassia turn away and cover her ears as well as she could. But, there was nothing that she stop her from hearing the screams from Rhaenys, Elia and the short cries of Aegon though there was soon silence and she brought her hands down as the man walked past her with sick grins._

_"I hope Tywin would not have minded me having a little fun with Princess Elia before killing her." The Mountain man stated, hitting the other in the arm. Before she could even stop herself, the Dragonwolf turned her head to see what had become of her father's wife and children and had turn back around with her hand over her mouth, muffling her cries._

* * *

><p><strong>"Cassia. Cassia!" <strong>Rhaegar brought her back from visions, shaking her slightly. When she opened her eyes, her cheeks were wet from the tears.

_"And I know you have regrets of your own. Elia and your children being murdered by Tywin Lannister's orders." _He looked shocked for a moment but, it went away as he looked down realizing that she had seen everything that he mentioned and did not.

**"I am sorry that you had to see that, Cassia. I did not mean for you to see such horrors." **He apologized, taking her hands tightly and kissing them.

**"That bastard will meet his end soon, whether it be by a Stark or a Targaryen." **He outwardly mused before standing, bringing Cassia up as well. Spirit stood and sat by her mistresses feet, looking up at them both.

"I know. There's a tourney today and Uncle Ned is with Sansa expecting me, please promise to come back as we can talk more." She explained, looking outside and realizing that it was past noon which it all started at noon.

**"I promise, my little Dragonwolf. We shall also speak of love." **He winked a dark lilac eye at her before vanishing. After blinking a few times, she laughed before moving to her wardrobe to change into a different dress quickly.

All the while, Cassia was mentally repeated what Rhaegar taught her.

**_Fire and Blood, Dragons are fearless and strong. Winter is Coming, Direwolves are cold and brave._**


	19. A Test to Prove

_Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones, the rights belong to both HBO and George R.R. Martin. I only own Cassia, she is my only creation! _

_I'm back! I'm just starting to hate my job because it makes me so tired. Anyway, I'm actually to going to speed this process up abit because I still have two more seasons to go through soooo, yeah!_

_Plus, since I've been have Cassia learn Valyrian,_ **Bold**_ is for when the language it being spoken._

* * *

><p><em>'My father came to me.. Just like Mother did in Winterfell.' <em>Cassia thought to herself, wearing a beautiful crimson red dress with black lacing on the skirt, walking the halls to get to the Tourney where her Uncle Ned Stark and cousin Sansa were currently attending. She was a little behind because Rhaegar was teaching her how to speak Valerian.

Knowing that Eira was trying to teach her to language and how much she didn't want to made her feel so silly and guilty. It was in her blood and now it feels so natural when she speaks it.

"Lady Ravenfyre, you are missing the tourney." It wasn't Jaime this time, but his nephew Prince Joffrey. Fighting the urge to moan in disgust, Cassia smiled and curtsied before him.

"I was just on my way to it, my prince." Hopefully he would go off on his princely duties and leave her be but, no. Instead he took her hand and rested it on his arm to walk beside her.

"Allow me to escort you, my lady." If she remembered correctly, Sansa and Joffrey had not been well together since what happened on the Trident. Poor Lady..

"Prince Joffrey, if I may be so bold, do you still have plans to marry Lady Sansa?" She asked, praying to the old Gods that he did. He snorted before looking at her, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Mother insists upon uniting the North and the South if I am to be King. Though if Sansa proves unable to bear me a son, I shall follow my father's path by having mistresses. My first choice for a mistress of course, will be you my lady." The smug smile on his face made her insides churn along side the thought of him touching her intimately made it worse. But Cassia covers her disgust well.

"Why would you rather sire bastards? Bastards who probably wouldn't have a chance at the throne. You will have no successor." She did her best to reason instead, she made things worse for her as he forced them both to stop by a torch on the wall. The smile still on his pathetic face, even though he was King Robert Baratheon's son he did bare a resemblance to Jaime. To be exact, all three of the royal children looked like him.

"That is why I'm going to tell Mother that I want to marry you and make you my Queen." She could instantly feel the hatred coming from her Father if he was alive and witnessed this. A Stag and a Dragonwolf? A disgrace.

"But I am a bastard myself, my Prince. A bastard of bastards actually. My blood is not worthy for the throne." Cassia was doing all she could to get him to change his mind of wanting her to be his wife, though she was fearing the worst as he held on tightly to her wrist.

"Well, I was going to put you through a test of mine. To see if you are really a bastard of Targaryens or if you are one of Dragonblood. Mother said that fire does nothing to a Dragon but, I wouldn't mind seeing it for myself." Before she could even refuse, he plunged her hand into the flame of the torch to see if the flesh was sizzling from the heat.

Her fake yet convincing screams filled the halls as Cassia struggled to free her hand from his grip.

"LET ME GO, IT HURTS!" She screamed, jerking her wrist from his hand and span around to wrap her long sleeve around her 'burnt' hand.

"Let me see, Lady Cassia." Joffrey tried to turn her around to see her hand but instead she flinched away and ran back towards her room. She didn't want him to see that her hand was fine, that she was indeed a Dragon of Targaryen Blood.

Turning a corner, Cassia ran into someone's chest. A golden armored chest and not even looking up, she could see his blonde hair and green eyes.

"What's wrong? I heard you screaming." Jaime was asking what had happened, looking down to see her holding what he guessed would be an injured hand after the said screams. A pair of gray and dark lilac colored daggers glared up at him from under a curtain of black and platinum.

"Why don't you ask your son, Joffrey." Cassia hissed at him before shoving past him to run down the hall, going straight to her room to spend the rest of the evening. Not even caring about going to the tournament but, thinking of how she can conceal her 'injury' throughout the rest of the trip.

* * *

><p>~Few days later~<p>

Since the encounter with the Prince, Cassia kept her left hand bandaged up to hide the fact that she didn't burn herself and make him think that she was only a bastard. Even Jaime had avoided her because of what she told him when he tried to comfort her, though it did make her feel good that he cared about her.

"No, you will not return his feelings. If he has any." She said out loud to herself, as Spirit looked at her with her crimson eyes. Then a noise at the door made them both turn and look, just to see that it was only Arya with her wooden sword. It was time for dance practice and two days ago, Cassia joined her young cousin having a feeling that she would have to wield a sword sooner or later.

When she first met Ser Syrio, she had introduced herself in Valyrian having been told by Arya that he was from Braavos.

**"Hello, Ser Syrio. I am Cassia Ravenfyre, friend of Lady Arya Stark and I wish to have you train me along side her." **Was what she had said that day, catching him by surprise.

**"You speak Valyrian? I only thought those from the East and of Dragonsblood spoke the tongue." **She remembered laughing that part off, confusing her cousin more as she looked between the two.

**"I assure you, Ser. I am not a Dragon, I am only a simpl.." **He had cut her off by chuckling himself, shaking his hand at her making her stop.

**"Westeros may not be my home, Milady but, I know what a Dragon looks like when I see one." **Looking at him strangely herself, Cassia listened to him as he instructed Arya and then herself. Telling them that there was only one God. The God of Death.

"And what do we say to the God of Death?" Ser Syrio asked the cousins, the little She-Wolf and the Dragonwolf.

"Not today." They answered back before starting their training.

* * *

><p><strong>Going since its going to pick up(thank god for wikipedia so I can just get the summary of each episode),<strong>

**It's going to get really good now!**

**And just a quick tip, has anyone ever listened to Karliene on youtube sing Rains of Castmare?**

**It is beautiful!**

**I hope you are still reading this because I need the push to continue writing!**

**Till next time, my thronies!**


	20. Death of a King

_Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones, the rights belong to both HBO and George R.R. Martin. I only own Cassia, she is my only creation! _

* * *

><p>Over the past few days, things have been getting very strange and Cassia knew that something bad was going to happen. Especially when the other night, Uncle Ned had gather Sansa, Arya and herself to his chambers telling them that he was going to send them back to Winterfell, wanting them to be safe. Sansa refused because she and Joffery had made up and she wanted to have his blonde haired babies.<p>

_'Poor naive Sansa.. If only she could see how much of a prat he is.' _Cassia thought to herself while Arya refused because she was worried about her lessons with Ser Syrio. When her Uncle turned to her to be the tie breaker for this.

"I think that we should go. Lately, I've been burdened with a uneasy feeling and I'm worried for us. And Sansa, I'm sure your Father can find you someone else to marry. Someone worthy, brave and strong." She spoke, turning towards her naive cousin with a small smile. Only to see her face turn as red as her hair.

"I don't want someone worthy, brave and strong. I want him!" Quickly biting her own lip, she bit back a laugh while Arya flat out laughed. Yes, marry the whelp named Joffery. The laughter that she fought back vanished as her temper took over.

"Why do you want to marry him so much? Do you know how much of a prat he is or what he did to me the day of the tourney?" Where as Uncle Ned and Arya looked curious of what happened, Sansa turned away. Laughing slightly at how childish she was acting, Cassia just stood and walked towards the door.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. You are so blind in what you think is love to see what he really is." She stated before leaving the room. Even though the two disagreed on things, this was the first time it drove them to not speaking to each other.

* * *

><p>These days, Cassia had been in peace. Jaime was called to the border of the Riverlands by his Father. Turns out that Lady Stark believed Tyrion to be the one to have pushed Bran from the tower, having taken the dwarf into custody and Lord Lannister wanted to punish her for accusing his son.<p>

"Seems like the Lions and Wolves are not settling well with each other." She whispered to Spirit, sitting by her window reading a book about the Targaryens. It was the same book that Eira had in the cottage to teach her about her family history. Sadly, it was forever lost since Jaime had burned down their home trying to get her. It had a special saying inside the binder.

Spirit whined softly, turning her head towards the door obviously hearing someone coming. Before her mistress could ask what was wrong, the door was opened by a young boy. Lancel, if she remembered his name correctly. He was the Queen's cousin as well.

"Lady Cassia, King Robert was mauled by a boar during the hunt and both him and Lord Stark request your presence. The Maester says that the King may not survive." The news of the man that killed her Father being on his deathbed and wishing to see her shocked her so much, she was frozen in her seat until her Direwolf nipped her ankle lightly causing her to jump.

"Oh of course, I shall come right away." Cassia motioned for Spirit to stay in the room until she returned and followed Lancel to the King's chambers. Once they got there, he opened the door and closed it when she went in to see the King in the bed with bloody bandages over the wound and her Uncle in a chair beside the next with a lap desk.

"You summoned me, your highness." She mused, curtsying to the man she was raised to loathe as he motioned for her to come closer.

"Come closer, Cassia. Let me look at you." Gulping softly, Cassia approached the King and when she was in reach, he took her hand and got her to sit on the bed. The copper scent from the blood filled her senses now that she was close to the fat king.

After a few moments, a smile curved his mouth underneath the beard.

"You're the child that she had for Rhaegar that day, aren't you?" King Robert asked her, stroking her knuckles with his rough thumb. Her lilac and gray eyes looked over at her Uncle, wondering if she should answer him or not. Seeing him nod his head confirmed what she wanted to know. Tell the truth. Turning back to the wounded King, she nodded.

"Yes. I am the daughter of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. Cassia Lyanna Visenya Targaryen, your Grace." Once again, bowing her head to him. This time, revealing her true identity. A deep laugh escaped him before a few coughs did.

"I knew there was a reason why I felt like I saw a ghost in Winterfell. You look so much like her and you have her iron." He said, releasing her hand and bringing his up to her face to stroke her cheek.

"Tell me.. Does she forgive me for all I have done?" Feeling a familiar presence and seeing something blue out of the corner of her left lilac eye, she looked and saw her Mother standing there with tears and a smile. Lyanna nodded.

_"I do and you may pass in peace knowing that all is forgiven."_

"She does and she says that you may pass in peace knowing that all is forgiven." Cassia repeated her Mother's words only to see Robert smile.

"Good and just so you know, I have canceled all attempts to kill your Aunt Daenerys. And I apologize for the hard life I have given you." He was apologizing for what happened to Eira and her childhood home. Holding the hand on her cheek and kissing his palm, she shook her head.

"Do not apologize, King Robert. Yes, when you sent Jaime and those men to my home, you took my mother figure and home from me but you pushed me into a quest of finding out who I am and finding my family. All while I was a child, I hated you because you killed my Father. That you were the reason why I had to hide my whole life, unable to proudly say that I was a Targaryen." Listening to her words, she could see the sadness in his face because of everything he had done.

"But know now, that all the hatred is gone. As the Dragonwolf of Lyanna and Rhaegar, I forgive you as well. May the Seven hold you forever." Cassia told him before moving forward and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Bless you, lass. You have a good heart to forgive the likes of me. A drunken whore monger of a King." King Robert spoke with a laugh before the two said their farewells. Uncle Ned followed her out, the two letting the King pass in peace.

"I want you to keep a close eye on the girls, I have a feeling this is only the beginning of a war." He mused as he escorted her back to her room, speaking very low so no one other then her would hear him.

"Uncle Ned, please do not speak such words into the world." She begged, when he took hold of her shoulders and putting himself in front of her.

"Promise me, Cassia. Promise me that you'll watch Arya and Sansa and make sure that they make it home." After seeing the desperate worry about his daughters, she agreed.

"I promise."

Later that day, King Robert had died and Ned Stark was arrested as a traitor to the crown. Joffery was on the Throne but, Cassia was going to change that.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you that it was going to pick up the pace! LOL<strong>

**Now, it's getting close to another part that I have been preparing for the longest! Actually since I started with this fic!**

**I finally get to share it with everyone! *bounces around***

**Anyway, Cersei is going to be even more of a Bitch as the story goes on too. So.. Yeah.**

**Till next time! Muah!**


	21. Identity Revealed

_Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones, the rights belong to both HBO and George R.R. Martin. I only own Cassia, she is my only creation! _

_just a little note, when __**bold **__and italic are __**together, **__then Valyrian is being spoken by Rhaegar and other Targaryens._

_Simple _**bold**_ is when Cassia is speaking it._

* * *

><p><em>Oh! And when you see the words 'so called boy king', go on Youtube and look for Radioactive by Imagine Dragons and play it. It will go with that part of the chapter. Trust me.<em>

Cassia knew that she had to keep true to her promise to Uncle Ned and make sure that Sansa and Arya were kept safe and made it back home to Winterfell. Biting her lip, she made her way towards the door of her room to find them but, there were guards outside of her door with Sansa. The fiery hired girl that didn't want to speak to her after what she said about the Prince, jumped into her arms sobbing.

"They arrested Father for being a traitor! He was close friends with King Robert, he would never conspire against him." Sansa was a mess as Cassia got her to sit down before getting the poor girl a goblet of water.

"Calm your nerves. Your Father's going to be fine, surely it's all a misunderstanding. And once Joffery realizes that, he'll let Lord Stark go." She was saying all she could to comfort her cousin and then she remembered Arya. The guards would have brought her as well to insure all the ladies of Winterfell were together.

"Where's your sister?" Cassia then asked even though she knew where the youngest Stark would be.

"Last I saw her, she was saying something about dance lessons." Sansa dabbed away the tears with a handkerchief while the Dragonwolf stood.

"Stay here, I'll be back with Arya." Summoning her direwolf, Spirit got up from behind Sansa's chair and followed her Mistress out of her chambers where outside the door, the guards were gone.

Making a clicking noise with her tongue after closing the door, she and Spirit ran towards the part of the castle where Arya was being taught her swordplay.

When they reached the wing, her lilac and gray eyes rested on the bodies of two dead guards and a dead Ser Syrio. Or one dead guard as the other started to move.

**"Attack!" **Cassia hissed in Valyrian to Spirit and instantly the midnight black Direwolf was on top of the guard, growling and showing all her teeth. Having caught the glimmer of a dagger out the corner of her eye, she grabbed it before kneeling beside the guard, putting the tip of the blade under his chin.

"Where is Arya Stark?" She questioned the half alive guard and when she didn't get her answer quick enough, she dug the tip deeper into his skin.

"Where is she!?" She shouted causing Spirit to snap her teeth in the guards face.

"T-the little wolf bitch ran after the Eastlander told her to. Saying something of what people say to the god of Death and when she left, he attacked us. I don't know where she is." The guard told her quickly, cringing from the pain of the dagger in his skin.

There was silence and soon the blade was removed from the spot under his chin but, Spirit stayed on top of him. Cassia was thinking of what to do with the guard. She couldn't let her Direwolf maul him because she would be killed like Lady but, there was something she could do when she looked down at the dagger in her hand.

"And do you know what people say to the God of Death, Ser?" She asked, bringing the blade out of his line of sight but just a hair above his neck.

"N-no, Milady." With a smile, Cassia brought her lips to his ear looking over a Spirit as if mentally telling her to move.

"Not today." With those words being said, she quickly slit his throat causing his blood to gash from the wound and him to choke on his own blood. She quickly moved out of the way and tossed the dagger to the floor, away from the blood.

After making sure that no blood was on her or her pet, the Dragonwolf and her wolf returned back to her chambers to see Sansa on the bed, no longer crying but trying to keep calm. When she saw the black and platinum haired girl back, she stood up.

"Did you find Arya?" Actually seeing the oldest Stark sister worried about her younger sister made Cassia want to smile but, she knew that she couldn't since she didn't find her.

"No but, I know that she will find us sooner or later. I will send Spirit out later to search for her in the city." Offering a gentle smile to her cousin, she embraced her in comfort as Spirit sat at their feet yet facing towards the door. Protecting them.

* * *

><p><em>Two hours later<em>

King Joffery had guards come to Cassia's chambers to escort the two to court. To see him slaughter one of his Father's most loyal Kingsguardmen. Rage filled the Dragonwolf to her core, angry at how the prince was treating those around him. His subjects that he is supposedly to care for and only think the best for.

Her mismatched eyes still on the throne, she saw her Father's image appear from behind the Iron throne and look at the boy king with disgust in his dark lilac eyes before locking eyes with his daughter.

**_"He is not worthy of this throne. Only Targaryen blood shall sit upon this throne."_**

Hearing his words, Cassia smiled slightly and nodding. Knowing what she must do to assure that either her Aunt Daenerys or herself shall sit upon the Iron Throne, bringing the Targaryen's back to King's Landing.

After watching Sansa plead with Joffery for mercy towards Uncle Ned to spare his life, Cassia stood just inside of the crowd. Watching her cousin tearfully plead to let her speak with her father. The prat King agreed and then asked if there were any other matters to be brought to his attention.

"I wish to bring up something, my King. If you will allow me to speak, that is." Cassia asked, walking to the middle of the open floor and performing a low curtsy. Just low enough for him to see her cleavage. Being such a young, hot blooded boy, of course he would let her speak.

"Of course, what is on your mind, Lady Ravenfyre?" And he took the bait, leaning back on the throne. Smiling softly, she bowed her head in thanks.

"If I may be so bold and blunt.. King Joffery or should I say Prince, do you really think that you are worthy of the Throne? How do you know if there is not another heir?" Hearing the shocked gasps echo throughout the throne room and seeing Queen Cersei glare down at her, Joffery laughed.

"My Father's bastards hold no claim to this throne." Shaking her head, making her black and platinum curls sway around her, Cassia looked up with her lilac and gray eyes locking with the so called Boy King.

"I do not speak of those of the House Baratheon. How do you know that there are no Targaryen heirs?" Seeing the surprise on his face, he leaned forward wishing to hear more. The words he spoke to her the day of the Tourney rang out through her mind.

"Do you know of any? Because if you do, please bring them to my attention." Now, she had him right where she wanted him to be. Intrigued by her words and curious to where she could challenge him.

"I do and I will. My name is not Cassia Ravenfyre." She then cleared her throat looking to her left towards Sansa, seeing the utterly confused expression on her face. Turning back to the Prince and Queen, Cassia took a deep breath.

"My name is Cassia Lyanna Visenya Targaryen, daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark! And do not doubt me when I say this.." She proudly shouted her bloodline to the top of her voice, with a smirk on her plump lips.

"That throne belongs to my family and I." Once again, shocked gasps filled the room as soon as she spoke those words. Joffery's eyes widened making her laugh inside and look at Cersei in amusement about the reaction. The Queen didn't show much surprise, she only glared harder.

"B-but, your hand was wrapped after I tested you. You are not a Targaryen!" His little face flushed with anger. Once again, Cassia had him.

"Maybe you should test me again, Prince. Only in front of the court though, you don't want your subjects outside the castle walls having hope, now do you?" There was silence for a while between them before Joffery turned to a guard.

"Grab a torch and burn her. One of you, bind her." Joffery ordered to two guards only when the one to tie her up came forward, she raised her hand.

"No need to bind me. If I am reduced to a pile of ash, you shouldn't waste a perfect rope." Cassia told him and that guard stepped back as the other with the torch got beside her.

Looking away from Joffery, she brought her mismatched eyes up to the guard and smiled.

"Go on." And the guard set the bottom of her dress aflame and the fire spread to the rest of the dress in no time. A warm sensation traveled all over her body as Sansa's screams filled the throne room. Figuring that she could have a little fun, Cassia bent over while holding her self beginning to scream before laughing and standing straight again.

"I am a Targaryen. I AM A DRAGON!" Suddenly the woman she saw in the vaults appeared in front of her. it was Visenya.

**_"Repeat after me, blood of my blood. See those who created me and live in fear." _**Visenya told her in Valyrian.

**"See those who created me and live in fear."** Cassia whispered in Valyrian.

"What did you say?" Joffery asked, seeing figures in the fire appear along side the Dragonwolf.

**_"Again." _**Visenya said.

**"See those who created me and live in fear." **Looking to her right, she saw her Father, Grandmother as well as Rhaenys, Visenya and Aegon the Conqueror. And to her left, she saw her Mother, Uncle Brandon, Grandfather and Bran the Builder.

"See those who created me and life in fear!" She screamed in common tongue causing magic and the flames to fly away from her and heard screams from everyone else in the throne room.

"Witch! See how she summons those who have died to her aid!" One of the people shouted, pointing a finger at her since she unharmed by the flames. She was indeed a Dragon, not a Witch.

"Yes, kill her!" Then there were cheers to kill her and guards, gripping their swords approached her.

"Stop!" The guards stopped before they could take the blades out of their sheaths. It was the Queen that stopped them. Finally, she speaks after saying nothing during the test.

"Joffery, why don't you send her to the border to your Uncle Jaime. Surely, he will know what to do with her." Cersei suggested to her son, sending down a smirk to the Dragonwolf herself with the glare.

"Send her to the Dungeons!"

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter!<strong>

**Cassia has stated her claim on the throne and now Cersei is sending her to the Border to be with Jaime?!**

**What does she have in mind for the Dragonwolf and her Brother? Will Jaime follow his sister's orders and kill her?**

**Who knows!**

**Till next time!**


	22. Will Love or Lust save me?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones, the rights belong to both HBO and George R.R. Martin. I only own Cassia, she is my only creation! _

_just a little note, when **bold **and italic are **together, **then Valyrian is being spoken by Rhaegar and other Targaryens._

_Simple _**bold**_ is when Cassia is speaking it._

_A/N: the song that Cassia sings belongs to Celtic Woman._

* * *

><p><em>"Get the retched beast in there with the Dragon bitch!" <em>One of the guards exclaimed from outside the door of Cassia's cell, causing her to look up when the door opened.

A bleeding guard had her Direwolf, Spirit by her collar and shoved her in before slamming the door shut. Like her Mistress when she was put in the cell, she turned and barking at the door with a murderous look in her crimson eyes.

Turning around to see her smiling mistress in the corner, Spirit trotted over to her and laid down with her head in Cassia's lap to where she could watch the door. Relaxing under her gentle pet on top of her head.

"I wish you were there to see how brave I was, Spirit. You should have seen the Queen when I announced my true bloodline, looking like she was about to spit nails." She mused, proud of herself.

_"Indeed, she was." _A familiar voice echoed from the door, catching her attention as she stood up and rushed over to stand by the bars. It was Lord Baelish.

"Lord Baelish, why are you here?" Cassia asked, looking from side to side outside her cell to see if there were any guards close by. There were none.

"I came to congratulate you on accepting your blood and staking your claim on the throne. Princess." Lord Baelish smirked at her, bowing down to prove his point. To respect the fact that she was Royalty.

"I needed that push to come out of the shadows, I believe. I thank you." She curtsied to show her gratitude when a thought came across her mind. She needed to write a letter to Robb, if the Queen was really going to send her to the camp at the border where Jaime is stationed at.

"My Lord, could you supply me with paper, a quill and ink? I need to write a letter." Cassia asked one of the influences towards her being truthful to her blood. Seeing a smirk again, he only bowed his head this time.

"I shall be back before the sun sets." And then he was gone. She was about to go back to her corner in the cell beside Spirit when she heard another voice.

_"You shouldn't trust him, Cassia." _This time, a deep voice with a Northern accent.

Turning back to the bars and straining her eyes, they widened when she saw it was Uncle Ned in the cell not far from her own.

"Why do you say that, Uncle?" She inquired, brushing a silver lock behind her ear making a mental note to braid it a little later.

Lord Stark smiled at being called Uncle by his niece but, it faded when he remembered the subject of conversation they were having.

"Lord Baelish is the one who betrayed me, saying that I was a traitor to the King." That made sense. He was far too sneaky for her tastes, too quiet.

"He is cunning and quiet. I shall be careful, Uncle Ned." Cassia understood and seeing him nod his head, she moved away from the bars.

* * *

><p>It was silent in the dungeons all expect for the Dragonwolf's soft voice singing for a while. Spirit was relaxing but kept her eyes on the door, ever protecting her Mistress.<p>

_"I hear your voice on the Wind._

_And I hear you call out my name._

_'Listen, my child' you say to me,_

_'I am the voice of your history. _

_Be not afraid, come follow me,_

_Answer my call and I'll set you free'_

_I am the voice in the wind _

_And the pouring rain,_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain._

_I am the voice that always is calling you,_

_I am the Voice, I will remain."_

_"You have your Father's talent with music."_ Being pulled from her musical bliss, gray and lilac eyes turned to the barred door to see green eyes and blonde hair in a gold dress. It was Cersei.

Spirit began to growl when she saw the Queen but stopped when Cassia stroked her fur as she stood up and walked to the bars. The Queen was smirking with an amused look in her eyes, looking at the wolf.

"Such a beautiful beast, I cannot wait to have its pelt in my bed to warm Jaime and myself at night." Cersei mused causing the Princess of Love and Beauty to laugh softly. She was trying to get under her skin when already, she was under hers.

"You won't need a pelt to warm you where you will soon be going, my Queen. You will be begging for a freezing winter to cool you down from the flames." And just as quickly as Cassia spoke those words, she felt the Queen's hand on her throat.

Lilac and Grey eyes locked with Cersei's green eyes, she pulled her by her neck to be closer to the bars.

"What I should have my Brother do to assure that you are dead would be to ship me the eyes that bewitched him so and the tongue along with them." The Queen hissed with a sick smirk that reminded the Dragonwolf of Joffery. Letting out a laugh, she sighed.

"Do you really think that Jaime will continue to listen and do as you say? When we both know who he loves the most. Ughh." Cassia moaned in pain from the grip on her throat tightening before being released. She had closed her eyes as she took in a few deep breaths and then looked up at Cersei to see heartache and anger.

"Lust is all he has for you, Targaryen. He and I shared the womb, our bond is much deeper then this infatuation. Once he fucks you, he will slit your throat and let you bleed, soaking the bed." Cersei continued to imagine her dead before her, causing Cassia to shake her head.

"You may have kept his bed warm and gave him children, Cersei but, apparently there is just something about me that catches his attention that you don't have." Anger sparked in the eyes of the two women until the blonde laughed it away.

"No matter, you leave for the border tomorrow and the sooner you leave, the sooner I will have your eyes and tongue in my hands." The Queen stated, turning away from the bars and walking away. With a smirk of her own, Cassia continued to sing the song from before. Only from a different part.

_"I am the Voice of the Past_

_That will always be._

_Filled with my Sorrows_

_And Blood in my fields._

_I am the Voice of the Future,_

_Bring me your Peace.._

_Bring me your Peace,_

_And my Wounds_

_They will Heal!" _

* * *

><p><em>Two hours later - almost Sunset<em>

Cassia was growing impatient with Lord Baelish or Littlefinger as her Uncle Ned had told her, sitting in her corner watching the sun set through the little barred window in her cell. Hearing footsteps come closer to her cell door, mismatched gray and lilac eyes looked towards the door to see the man himself. With paper, quill and an ink well.

"I hope I did not keep you waiting, Princess." He said as she stood up and made her way to the barred door.

"I was beginning to think the worst, my Lord. You have my thanks." Cassia thanked him, taking what she asked of him to retrieve for her to where there was light so she could write.

"If I may ask, how are you going to send this letter?" She knew the reason why he asked. So, he could stop it from reaching Robb.

Letting a smile curve her lips that looked similar to her Mother's, she turned back to Littlefinger.

"Curiosity killed the Cat, my Lord. Satisfactory brought it back but, it was Dragonfire that turned the cat to ash." The reaction on Lord Baelish's face let her know that he got what she meant. Laughing softly, he only nodded his head.

"I hope your journey to the border is safe, Princess Cassia." She bowed her head as well before he had left.

Quickly making due with the light she had left, Cassia opened the ink well and laid out her paper to write her Cousin. Her plan on how she would get the letter to him was to put the letter in Spirit's collar and have her run off when they reached the Lannister camp.

* * *

><p><em>Dearest Robb,<em>

_I am writing this letter to you to let you know that your Father, Lord Stark has been arrested with treason and being a traitor to the King. These charges are completely false. Before this had happened, he made me promise to keep an eye on Sansa and Arya. Well, I kept an eye on Sansa but I could not find Arya anywhere in the Palace when they arrested Uncle Ned. I am writing this from my own prison cell because I had revealed my true identity to the court, the Queen and the brat King Joffery. Yes, King Robert has died. Attacked by a wild boar during a hunting trip. Before he passed, he canceled the constant threat on my Father's family as well as myself._

_But, having revealed who I was in front of the court, Cersei decided to send me to the Lannister camps at the border. Saying that her Brother would know what to do with me. Robb, Cersei wants Jaime Lannister to kill me. Pray that you will find me or that the Old Gods will bring me to you._

_Sincerely,_

_Cassia Lyanna Visenya Targaryen_

_p.s. Please keep Spirit safe until I see you.._

* * *

><p>After rolling the letter and tying it with a ribbon from her dress, she tucked it under Spirit's collar before the Mistress and her wolf were engulfed by the darkness of night.<p>

Standing by the window, looking through the bars. The Dragonwolf's eyes stared up at the full moon, praying that she would not die at the Lannister camp by Jaime's hand. That his feelings for her were not just lust. That what he felt for her would keep her alive so she could bring glory back to the Targaryen family by reclaiming the Throne with her Aunt Daenerys.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm back again! <em>**

**_Sorry if this chapter seemed a little fast but, I want to share the parts at the Lannister camp with you! Because one of you that left a review may have guessed something that will happen while Cassia is there.. *sneaky smile*_**

**_Until the next chapter!_**


End file.
